Two Who Were Never Meant To Meet
by Aoi Hyoudou
Summary: KH: Birth by Sleep/Pokemon During her travel to find Terra, Aqua stops by to a strange world, where Pokemon existed. Aqua meets a special little boy, who becomes fond of her and eventually falls for her. Ash/Aqua One-sided Ash/Cynthia and slight Ash/Dawn!
1. CH I: Boy Meets Girl!

_A/N: Yep! You guess it! I have started to write another story but it's going to be like four to five chapters at the very least. It is a crossover story between Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep and Pokemon. The plot takes place during Aqua's journey when she is following Terra around from planet to planet. She needed to keep tabs on him since she believes or hope not to believe that her brother-like friend is falling into darkness. In order to find out about the truth, she needed to find Terra and also if any luck run into her other friend, Ventus. But that isn't her only goal; Aqua also needs to find the missing Master Xehanort and his apprentice, Vantias. Along the way, Aqua needs to defend the innocent from strange creatures called, the Unversed and also meets a special six year old raven-haired boy, who eventually becomes fond of her and eventually falls for her. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep or Pokemon. _

_Characters: Here is the list of characters and their ages._

_Terra: 18 (Appears in Aqua's Flashback)_

_Aqua: 16, 28 - But appears to be the same (When twelve years pass by)_

_Ven or Ventus: 15-16 (Appears in Aqua's Flashback)_

_Master Eraqus: Mid-30's (Appears in Aqua's Flashback)_

_Zack Flair: 17 (Appears in Aqua's Flashback)_

_King Mickey: Unknown (Appears in Aqua's Flashback)_

_Sora: 6 (Appears in Aqua's Flashback)_

_Riku: 6 ½ (Appears in Aqua's Flashback)_

_Kairi: 6 (Appears in Aqua's Flashback)_

_Kairi's Grandmother: 60 (Appears in Aqua's Flashback)_

_Ash Ketchum: 6, 18 (When twelve years pass by)_

_Delia Ketchum: 24, 36 (When twelve years pass by)_

_Gary Oak: 6, 18 (When twelve years pass by)_

_Professor Samuel Oak: 48, 60 (When twelve years pass by)_

_The Unversed: Unknown (Created by Vanitas)_

_Ansem the Wise: Late-50's (Aqua meets him when they are in the Realm of Darkness)_

_Brock: 21_

_Dawn: 16_

_Cynthia: 25_

_Major Pairing: Ash x Aqua (I don't know what to call this pairing. If you guys have any suggestion, please don't hesitate to suggest. I'm all ears.) And Ash x Cynthia and a slight Ash x Dawn pairing._

_Well there you have it. All the characters that will be in the story. So sit back and enjoy. _

Two Who Were Never Meant To Meet - CH I: Boy Meets Girl

Outer space. The quiet and peaceful void that exists beyond anything. Its wonders are mysterious but yet they are full with many surprises along the way. "Terra, where are you?" A mysterious, female Keyblade Master asked no one in particular as she glances back and forth, looking for a certain someone while riding on her strange-looking flying vehicle. Her armor is mostly colored in shades of silver, black, grey and blue. Notable additions include a silver breastplate resembling an upside-down crescent moon and a dark-visored helmet. Her helmet bears two prongs on either side, with her silver ones wrapping around the sides and angling diagonally downwards. The mysterious knight continued to glance around for a several minutes until she sighed. "I can't believe I lost your trail. Now I have no clue where you are. Stupid, stupid." She scolded herself.

The lone Keyblade Master continues to ride through the big, empty space, looking for her fellow Keyblade Master and close friend. Her effort seems futile. Terra can be anywhere within the galaxy but the female knight didn't lose hope. She believes that she can find him. As the armored woman continues with her search, she was approaching a world that was just ahead of her. She halted, steering clear from the strange world from a few feet away. The female knight stares at the world, eying its beauty. The strange world looks like Earth but with one small difference. There were sixteen small round spheres circling around the world. Each sphere had their own color with a different symbol on them. If you thought the female Keyblade Master was curious about them, you were wrong. She didn't have time to worry about that, her only concern was her friend. "Terra…..I don't know where you are right now but I have a strange feeling that you might be there……" She whispered softly, eying at the Earth-like world.

The armored knight stood there for a moment, pondering on what she should do. "I highly doubt Terra is there now but if he did go to that world, maybe I could ask people around if they might have saw him and maybe know where he went off to." She said to herself, hoping her plan will work. If not then, it was worth a shot. Before the female decided to set off, she went into deep thought, remembering the words of her master said to her before she set off to find her friend.

_~ Flashback ~ Land of Departure: Master Qualification Exam's training room ~_

_Inside the Master Qualification Exam's training room, stood two figures. One male. One female. The male figure appears to be man in his late thirties. He has black hair tied into a short, high topknot with one bang falling off to the right side of his face, short, triangular soul patch and a mustache. Along with his features, the man has a jagged scar over his right eye and on his left cheek. The pony tailed man is dressed in a white, red lined hoary that seems to have a hood, along with slightly shorter than normal, light-colored hakama. Underneath his haori, he wears a navy blue shirt with a large white X pattern on the front. The man also wears pieces of armor, in his case gold and black armored boots and a dull blue-green section that covers his abdomen. His name was Master Erauqs, a Keyblade Master just like the female, who stands before him from a few feet away. _

_The female student, who was standing before her master, appears to be an older version of Kairi but with several differences between them. She has blue eyes like the latter but her hair is blue and shorter. She wears a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. She wears an odd silver badge similar to badges also worn by Ven and Terra, though Terra's is gold. On her arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears what appear to be black stockings or socks on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. She also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she wears pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each. Her name was Aqua, a new Keyblade Master alongside with her friends, Terra and Ven. _

_The master and student stared at each other for a moment until Master Erauqs finally spoke up. He was done collecting his thoughts. "There's something I wanted to discuss with you about, Aqua." The master informed his student with a serious expression. _

_The young beauty took notice of her master's serious look. "What is it?" She questioned, eying at her master curiously. She wanted to know why her master looked so tense. _

"_It's about Terra." Master Erauqs stated, not changing his expression. Aqua was taken back to hear this. What about Terra? This made her a little worried about her friend. "You should've known by now that he's a full fresh Keyblade Master just like you but……I'm starting to have doubts about him." _

_Aqua didn't say anything. She just stood by and listens closely to her master. "You see, Aqua. I'm starting to feel that Terra is following in the wrong path down the road. I'm worried about him. Therefore, I want you to keep an eye on him. If it looks as though Terra is going to fall into darkness, bring him straight back to me." He ordered in an authority tone of voice._

_Aqua lowered her head sadly for a second but then shook off the sad thoughts as she stares at her master with a determine expression on her face. "Understood." She replied, nodding her head. "I will keep an eye on Terra. Master, please don't give up on Terra. I assured that Terra won't fall into darkness." She assured her master._

_The young beauty walked pass her master and stood right in front of a colorful, glass-designed window with her back turned against her master. "I know so because I have faith in Terra." _

_~ End Flashback ~_

The armored knight known as Aqua, pondered on the words she said to her master. Was having faith on Terra enough? Aqua believed it was. The lone female must keep believing in Terra, hoping that her friend is heading to the right road instead being tainted by the power of darkness. The Keyblade Master snapped out of her thoughts as she stared at the world that was a few feet in front of her. Aqua decided to check out the world to see if Terra went there. The female Keyblade Master headed off to the Earth-like world.

_~ Kanto region ~ Pallet Town ~_

It was a beautiful and peaceful day in Pallet Town. The sun was out, the Pidgey and Pidgeotto were chirping within the trees, there was a cool, gently breeze, and lastly, there was no sign of trouble in sight. It was pretty much a peaceful day.

Coming into view, was Aqua, who was dressed in her beautiful and striking clothes. The blue-haired brunette glanced around the peaceful town. The environment around her was so relaxing and quiet. She took notice that she was standing in the middle of a dirt road or something kind of pathway. At the far distance, Aqua spotted a small house with white fences. The female Keyblade Master wonders if she should go there and ask someone if he/she saw Terra. Aqua was about head off until something happened.

"HELP!"

Aqua halted her pace. The young brunette heard a cry of help. It sounded like a boy's voice and sounded like he was in deep, terrible danger. The blue-haired brunette glanced around the area, trying to track down where the cry of help came from. "HELP! MOMMY! ANYBODY! PLEASE!" The boy's voice pleaded.

The female Keyblade Master quickly turned her direction to look straight ahead. She located where the cries of help was coming from. On top of a grassy, small hill, Aqua spotted a little boy, who appears to be six year old with spiky black hair and auburn eyes. Along with his features were two black Z's on his cheeks. He wears a plan T-shirt, a pair of blue shorts, blue and white sneakers, and a small necklace with a small locket attached to it, which was similar to Kairi's, around his neck. The little boy was in deep trouble. His back was pressed against a tall tree that was standing on top of the hill. The frightened boy was holding tightly on his left arm with his right hand. It appears that he was hurt as wet, red-looking liquid substance was leaking through from his hand, which was covering his bleeding arm. Who was responsible of injuring him? Well, you will find out soon enough.

Just a few feet away from the injured boy, were six strange, blue-looking creatures. They have an appearance similar to Shadows but with several differences. They were blue with red eyes and a slightly pointy face. They weren't Pokemon, they were Flood. Were they responsible of hurting this little boy? The frightened expression on the boy's face tells it all. The Flood was staring viciously at their little target.

"N-N-No…….Get back…….." The frightened boy said to the blue creatures but to no avail. The Flood didn't listen as they inched closer to the raven-haired boy.

Aqua wasted no time to sprint into action. "Hang on! I'm coming!" She replied loudly, which the little boy couldn't hear her since Aqua was too far away. The blue-haired brunette quickly hurried over to the boy's direction but before she could advance even further, several Flood appeared and block her path while more blue creatures appeared right behind her. The ones behind Aqua were slightly different than the Flood since they look like Heartless Soldiers but slightly different. The Scappers have larger claws with red eyes.

The Keyblade Master didn't have time to deal with these Floods and Scappers. Time was ticking. She needed to hurry or else the boy will…….no…..she can't think like that. She won't let that happen. "Move before you regret it." She warned the blue creatures but it didn't seem like her threat was coming across the Unversed's minds. They inched closer to her. Aqua sighed. Don't say she didn't warn them. It was their fault. "Fine, you ask for it."

The blue-haired brunette placed her hand and opens her palm. Within a blink of an eye, a bright flash occurred. But it didn't last long as the bright light dies out. Within the young warrior's grasp, was a key-looking blade. The key-like weapon's color scheme is various grays and blues, similar to Aqua's armor. The hilt is silver and noted to be separated from the shaft. The teeth jut out in a rounded fashion. The keychain at the end of the blade is a water drop. The name of her weapon is Rain Fall.

Aqua gripped tightly on her Keyblade, staring at the Unversed darkly. It was time to clean house with one swift move. She locks onto her targets as she points her Rain Fall at them. "**Bubble Blast!**"

Suddenly, the female Keyblade Master was surrounded by a giant, clear bubble. A giant bubble? What can it possibly do? Soon the giant bubble around Aqua started to release small bubbles rapidly as they collided into the Unversed. They did a lot of damage for each time they collided into their targets. One by one, the Unversed vanished when they took a lot of damage from the bubbles. Several of the Unversed tried to fight back or run away but it was failed attempt. They were all defeated by Aura's Bubble Blast.

With all the Unversed defeated, Aqua rushed to help the little boy. She hoped that she wasn't too late. The injured boy watches as the Unversed were almost close to him. "N…..o………" He replied shakily, staring at the Flood. "N…o…….please………" The Unversed lunged at the frightened child.

Running from the distance, Aqua spotted the Unversed lunged at the little boy. "NO!" She yelled loudly. She was too late. Or was she?

**BOOM!**

The female Keyblade Master halted her running. She looks surprised when she saw all the Unversed where all sent flying back by an incredible and powerful force. They all fell to the ground, a few feet away from the little boy. Who could have done this? "What happened?" She asked no one in particular.

Suddenly, Aqua felt a strong presence, which sent a chill down her spine. Whoever's presence she was sensing, it was defiantly strong. The young woman turned her attention to the little boy and was taken back when she saw the boy's body was shrouded by a black veil of aura. She couldn't believe her eyes. _'It can't be…….this boy can use the power of darkness?' _Aqua thought the boy was using the power of darkness but that wasn't it. This power was quite different. Besides, being awestruck to see the little boy being engulfed by the black aura, the young lady saw something within the boy's grasp. It looks like a weapon of some sort. It looks like a blade.

The boy's blade bears resemblances to the Oblivion but it looks a little bit different. The blade was black with a long reach but it didn't have the two bat-like wings that extended downwards. Instead, it has a pair of white and black angel wings. The teeth of the weapon are very sharp and pointy. Attached to its hilt was a black chain-like angel's feather. The appearance of this weapon could be a mistaken as a Keyblade, which Aqua thought the little boy was a new Keyblader. But in reality, he wasn't.

The little raven-haired boy was now not himself, it felt like he was a different person, like he was possessed or something. His innocent, chocolate color eyes were now, a pair of golden cat-like eyes, which signaled to Aqua that something wasn't right here. The possessed boy stared darkly at the Unversed, who were now back up to their feet, staring back at the boy with their piercing, red eyes.

"You tried to hurt me……." The boy sounded so different. His voice sounded so coldly, it was no longer weak and innocent. He pointed his newly blade at his soon-to-be victims. "Now I will hurt you back." He threatened.

The Unversed didn't take too kindly to the little boy's empty threat. The blue creatures lunged at the boy again. Aqua looks worried. "Oh no! Look out!" She shouted loudly. The female Keyblade Master was about to dashed over and protects the boy but it didn't seem like she didn't have to do anything.

The possessed boy smirked mischievously. The Unversed was inching closer and closer until……something incredible happens. In no time flat and in a blink of an eye, the boy slashed his blade to his right side and in an instant, all the Unversed were quickly defeated and vanished in one single, swiftly blow.

Aqua halted her running and gasped in surprised. She has never seen a boy of his age to display such incredible skills before. Who was this boy? But before she can ponder on that thought, she saw the black aura around the boy's body disappeared along with the blade. The little boy's eyes changed back to their normal, chocolate-color eyes. The little child dropped to his knees and fell to the ground on his side, unconscious.

The Keyblade Master gasped, looking worried. She hurries over to the boy and kneels down to his level to check on him. The blue-haired woman checked his pulse to see if he was still alive. Luckily, he was still alive and breathing. He just fainted, which made Aqua sighed in relief. But the danger wasn't out yet, Aqua took notice that the boy's left arm was losing blood. The wound wasn't deep but still, if it's not treated soon, the boy will suffer either too much blood lost or an infection. "Don't worry, little one. I'm right here. I will help you." She said sweetly, assuring the unconscious boy that everything is going to be okay.

"**CURA!**" Aqua cast a healing spell on the boy. Vines and clovers swirl around the little boy. The young brunette hopes that her spell is working. But for some strange, odd reason, the wound on the boy's arm wasn't healing.

"**CURA!**" Aqua cast her spell again but the same result happened. The wound on the little child's arm wasn't healing. It was continuing to bleed. The young beauty was getting worried until she saw something that surprised her. The open wound was shrouded over by a blue veil of aura. "Is this a healing spell?" She pondered.

Aqua looks on as the wound started to close up and the bleeding stopped. The young woman look amazed. She didn't know why her Cura didn't work while this strange blue glow did. It didn't make any sense. She stared at the unconscious boy closely. She can tell this boy is special since he inherited a power that was unlike hers. What was it? She didn't have time to worry about that. Her first concern was to see if he was alright. Aqua placed her hand on the boy's shoulder and shook him gently. "Hey, little one. Are you okay?" She asked sweetly.

The raven-haired child started to stir around and moaned, hinting that he was waking up. Aqua looks relieved that he was alright. She watches as the little boy slowly got up and positioned himself into a sitting position. "W-Where……am I? W-What happened?" The boy asked no one in particular, glancing around back and forth. He looks utterly confused on what just happen to him.

"It's great to see you doing fine, little one." Aqua replied cheerily, looking happy to see him up. The young woman's presence startled the little boy. He wasn't expecting someone to be with him.

The raven haired child quickly spun turned his attention to Aqua, who was smiling at him. He slightly blushed. The boy didn't expect to see a beautiful girl smiling at him. He looks away shyly with his cheeks turning slightly pink. "Um……….."

The female Keyblade Master took notice of the boy's shyness. "Don't be shy, little one. I don't bite." Aqua teased, making the little boy glared at her.

"Don't call me little. I hate it when adults call me by that." The raven-haired child growled. This of course, made Aqua giggled. "What's so funny, lady?"

"You." The giggling Master pointed, which made the little boy frowned. "First, you're shy, now you're trying to act like a big boy."

"That's not funny……" He pouted cutely. Aqua continued to giggle. "Fine, lady. Be a meanie." The little boy looks away.

"Oh I'm sorry." The young brunette apologized with a giggle. "I didn't mean to laugh at you." The boy didn't look too convinced. "Anyways, I'm glad you're safe from those Unversed." She replied with a smile.

The little kid turned to Aqua. "Un…..v….er….sed?" He said confusedly. "What's that?"

"Those blue creatures that attacked you earlier." Aqua explained.

"Oh……." The little boy said which made the young brunette giggled at him. Then something came to his mind. "What were those? Pokemon?" The Keyblade Master looks baffled. She had no clue on what was these Pokemon the boy was speaking of.

"What's a Pokemon?" Aqua asked confusedly, which made the little kid gasped in surprise.

"You don't know what a Pokemon is?" The Keyblade Master shook her head. "You're strange, lady."

"And so are you, little one." Aqua countered.

"Stop calling me that!" The raven-haired boy snapped. "It's bad enough Gary calls me, Ashy-boy, now you're starting to call me, little one! My name is Ash, not little one, lady."

"Ah, I see. Sorry if I offended you, Ash." Aqua apologized with a smile. Ash forgave her, smiling back.

"It's ok, lady."

"My name is Aqua." The blue-haired brunette introduced herself gently so Ash can stops calling her, lady. It makes her sound old.

"That's a pretty name." Little Ash complimented. Aqua giggled.

"Why thank you, Ash." The female warrior accepted the compliment, smiling at the little boy. The raven-haired boy blushed, looking away shyly.

Aqua stared at Ash, who was fidgeting a little and looked uncomfortable by her stare. Then something came to her that she wanted to ask but before she could have a chance, Ash spoke up. "Thank you for saving me." He replied cheerfully, which baffled the Keyblade Master.

"Huh?"

"Thank you for chasing away those thingies, Aqua. I really appreciated it." Ash thanked his self-proclaimed savior with a smile.

"Oh……..Ash……I…..didn't….do……" Aqua was cut off when Ash embraced tightly, which caught her off guard.

"Of course you did." Ash replied happily, hugging her tightly. "You saved me."

Aqua was stuck. She can't do anything to convince the boy that she wasn't the one, who saved him. It was him and his mysterious power that defeated the Unversed, not her. But there's no way, Ash can understand that he was special if she told him. He would think that she was crazy so she decided to play along. She accepted the embrace before they pulled apart. "Uh……you're welcome, Ash….."

The raven-haired boy chuckled happily. "You must be my guardian angel if you came to help me." Aqua giggled at the boy's wildest imagination. Aqua? A guardian angel? Why not? "Oh….you should meet my mom. She loves to meet new people."

Aqua would accept the offer but she doesn't have time to. She was on a mission to find Terra. "Sorry Ash….." She got up to her feet and so did Ash. "But I can't." This made Ash looks sad. "I need to go search for a friend of mine."

"Oh……" Ash sounds disappointed. Aqua frowned, staring at the sadden boy. The blue-haired brunette felt a little bad, disappointing Ash.

"But I can spare a little time." This made Ash happy. "Maybe your mom might know about my friend, Terra." She replied, staring at the little boy.

"YAY! That's a great idea. Let's go." Ash replied cheerfully. Aqua nodded.

"Lead the way."

"And maybe while we walked to my house, I can tell you all about Pokemon and how I'm going to be the best Pokemon Master ever when I get older." The little boy replied with enthusiasm.

Aqua smiled at the enthusiastic boy. He reminds her of someone she knew. Besides that, she looks happy that she gets a chance to know more about these creatures called Pokemon. "Sure. I would love to know about these creatures you are so fond of, Ash."

"YAY!" Ash chirped happily. The raven-haired boy rushed to Aqua and gave her a hug. The Keyblade Master was taken back to see Ash hugging her again. He must like hugging his so-called guardian angel.

"A-Ash……."

"Hmm…." He looks up to stared at the blue-haired brunette with an innocent look.

"Um……can you let go of me?" She asked nicely, hoping not to hurt the boy's feeling. Ash frowned, releasing his hold around the Aqua's waist.

"Oh ……sorry……" He whispered softly, looking a bit sad.

Aqua took notice of Ash's expression. The little kid knows when to make her feel a little bit. She walks over to him and grabs his hand. "Let's go." She offers him a smile.

"Ok." Ash replied back, smiling back. The little boy drags Aqua off, heading to his home, where the blue-haired brunette hopes the little boy's mother can give her some information about her friend, Terra.

Well? How do you like it? Don't worry, I will write the other two stories along with this one. This is the start of a new friendship or will it be something more. The pairing will definitely be Ash x Aqua then close to the end, will be Ash x Cynthia as a couple with a slight Ash x Dawn. I hope you guys like this crossover story between Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep and Pokemon. Please review and comment on it. See ya! Peace out guys!


	2. Author's Note: I'm BACK!

**Author's Note!**

Finally! My computer is fixed! I can start writing stories again. Sorry for delays on my stories. I will try to update them as soon as possible! Thanks for your patience. I appreciate it very much! Speaking of updates I received many requests on what to update first.

Here is the lineup of my active stories:

1. (Tied for First) ~ The New Dynasty: His Legacy and Two Who Shouldn't Have Met

3. J's Apprentice

4. Ash's Precious Little Girl

I will try to update these stories soon. Once again, thanks for your support and patience!

Johan07!


	3. CH II: Girl Meets Mom!

_A/N: Hey you Kingdom Hearts fans! I'm back! Several of you guys wanted to continue this story because of its interest or the pairing between Ash and Aqua. Either way, I will continued to write it. I might plan on writing a sequel after the event of 'Two Who Were Never Meant To Meet'. Maybe…it depends on those who wants me to write it. Anyways, this chapter will have Aqua meets Ash's mom who Aqua mistaken her as Ash's older sister because of her appearances. Also there will be a interesting development towards the end involving Aqua and Ash's mom. Well sit back and enjoy! _

Two Who Were Never Meant To Meet - CH II: Girl Meets Mom!

"You're really going to like Mommy! She's nice!" Ash chirped in excitement.

Aqua giggled. "She sounds like a wonderful person." The little boy nodded happily. "Can't wait to meet her." The Keyblade Master is looking forward to meet Ash's mom. Maybe the young mother can give her any clue if she has seen Terra or Ven. This was a chance that Ash's mom didn't see them, but what hurt can it do if she just ask anyways.

"You will like her a LOT….but….." Aqua stared down at the frowning boy. They were walking hand-to-hand down the pathway to his home. Something was wrong. The young beauty can sense it.

"Is something the matter, Ash?" She asked gently in hopes to find out what's egging the young boy's mind. _'Of course something is bugging him. What kind of dumb question was that?' _She mentally kicked herself for asking something oblivious. The young woman felt Ash's hand tightened.

"Well…I loved my mom very much….but sometimes she embarrasses me."

"Oh….how so?" Aqua asked in curiosity.

"She always calls me a baby…" The blue haired woman giggled softly. Little Ash continued on. "She buys me pink plush toys when we go shopping…..I hate pink…"

"What's wrong with pink?" Ash glanced up at Aqua with a slight blush.

"I-It's…..too girly…." The little boy hoped that he didn't offended Aqua when he said that. But that didn't happened. Ash received a giggle from the young Keyblade Master.

"How so?"

"Boys don't like pink. It's not a boyish color for a boy to like." Ash explained which made Aqua giggled even more. "What's so funny?"

"Oh…I'm not giggling at you, Ash…." The young woman explained. "It just that who gave you the idea that pink isn't boyish. I seen several boys who worn pink and they didn't thought it wasn't girlish."

"Gary!" Ash spat angrily. Aqua blinked confusedly.

"Who's Gary?"

"My stupid rival….. He used to be my best friend." He growled angrily. Hearing rival's name made his blood boiled. Whatever happened between them wasn't anyone's business to know, but yet Aqua was curious on what happened between the two former best friends.

"Did something happened between you two?" Silent. "You guys can work things out if you….."

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" The steamed boy removed his hand from the attractive woman's hand and came to a halt. His auburn eyes were blazing. Ash stared angrily at the young woman for being so nosy. Aqua knew that she did something wrong by butting into the boy's business. She needed to apologize to him.

"I'm sorry, Ash. I didn't mean to upset you." She kneeled down to the boy's level. She stared at him with those gently aqua-blue eyes. "Please, don't be mad. I'm sorry." She spoke in a gentle tone of voice.

The tone of her sweet, gentle voice relaxed the steamed boy's anger. His anger subsided. Little Ash couldn't help, but not resist those blue gorgeous eyes staring at him. He couldn't stay mad at Aqua. She was his self-proclaimed angel who protected him from those blue fiends and also his first crush. It should be him that's supposed to be apologizing, not her.

"No." Ash shook his head. The little raven was being mature? Maybe he was trying to impress Aqua or something. Who knows? "I'm sorry." Aqua titled her head in confusion.

"For what? You didn't do anything wro…."

"Yes I did!" Ash interrupted. "I yelled at you. I'm sorry."

"Ash, I should be the one…." Aqua paused. She saw the stubborn boy shook his head again. She sighed. There has to be something she can do to make the young child understand. She pondered for a moment. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Seconds went by then a minute until an idea came to her. Aqua "How about this, Ash." It was more of a suggestion than a question. The young boy titled his head in confusion. She grinned. "How about we both apologizes at the same time so we can both forgive each other. Then none of us don't have to apologizes."

"Okay!" Ash agreed. The female Keyblade Master smiled happily.

'_I'm such a smart woman. Who said that girls aren't smart? Take that Ven!' _

"We will apologizes at the same time. On the count of three, alright?" Ash nodded happily. The pair prepared.

One…

Two…

Three…

"I'M SORRY!" Ash and Aqua apologized in unison. The duo broke into a fit of laughter afterwards.

"That's a relief of my shoulders." The young warrior said, giggling. The little boy nodded in agreement.

"Yup!" He chirped happily. Aqua smiled at the happy boy. The young woman studied Ash for a bit. His smiling face and laughter reminds her of the two special boys she met during her travels to find Terra and Ven.

_~ Flashback: Destiny Islands ~_

_Aqua kneeled down to two small boys who were the same age as Ash. One boy had brown spiky hair with sky-blue eyes while the other boy had short silver hair with green eyes. These two boys reminds her a lot of her two best friends. She giggled to herself which confused the two small children. They exchanged uncertain glance before turning to the giggling Aqua._

"_Hey, could you tell me your names?" She asked politely. _

_Without hesitation, the spiky haired boy introduced himself with enthusiasm. "I'm Sora!" Aqua smiled then turned her attention to the other boy. _

"_And you are?"_

_The silver haired boy looks hesitated to introduce himself. His cheeks turned slightly red to see a beautiful woman staring at him eagerly to know about his name. Seconds went by before the shy boy finally spoke. "Riku!"_

_Aqua smiled warmly at the two boys who they reminds her a lot of her fellow Keyblade users. She will completely remember them wherever she goes._

"_**Aqua? Are you okay?" **__A familiar voice called out to the dazed woman. That brought her back to reality. _

_End Flashback…_

_~ Back to reality ~_

Aqua quickly snapped out of her little daze and took notice that the little boy right in front of her was feeling a bit uncomfortable of her staring at him. His cheeks were a bit bright red. "Are you okay, Aqua?" He repeated his question.

"Oh…uh…..yeah….." She stuttered in embarrassment. "I was just thinking about…..uh…"

'_Come on. Think of something, woman!' _Her inner thought practically screamed.

"Uh…..how nice it's going to be to see your…house….." The Keyblade Master lamely lied. Ash looks baffled by her lame lie. "…And your mom…."

'_Nice!' _Her inner thought said sarcastically.

The raven haired child stared suspiciously at the nervous Aqua. Something was up. Ash stared at her for a minute before giving into her lame lie. "Oh…OK! Let's go!"

Aqua sweat dropped. _'I can't…..believed that he actually fell that…' _

"Ok." The young woman got back up to her feet and offered her hand to the boy. "Lead the way, Ash." She said, smiling at the little boy.

"Yay!" Ash accepted her hand and led the young woman to his house.

It didn't take that long for the pair to see the boy's house up ahead. The house was a average size home, but who's complaining? It was a nice home. It had white fences around the home, a mailbox in front of the house, and a small garden beside the house. It was peaceful and a bit quiet. Too quietly actually.

Suddenly, Aqua stopped in her tracks which made the little boy stopped as well. He gave her a confused look on why she stopped all of sudden. The Keyblade Master ignored the boy's stare as she was too busy focusing the matter at hand. _'This feeling….Is it them?' _Aqua glanced around the area, but saw nothing out of the ordinal. She was sensing the Unversed's presence, but couldn't pinpointed their exact location. _'Where are th…..' _

Aqua quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she felt the little boy's hand drifted away from hers. She turned her attention to the boy next to her and looks surprised. His body was completely engulfed in a blue veil of some kind of energy. _'This again….' _It was happening again. The time she first met the raven haired child when she arrived to this world, but something was different_. 'But…..something is different about it…..It….. feels so calm…so pure than last time….' _

It's true. Her first counter with Ash and his aura was different than now. She remembered that blackish veil of aura engulfing Ash when he was in danger because of the Unversed. That dark aura around him was…dark and…..evil. _'I don't want to sense that feeling ever again because…..' _Aqua gave Ash a worry glance. _'…He still so young and innocent. I don't want him to fall into darkness…..Not….like Terra.' _She gripped her fists together. _'I won't let that happened.' _

"Aqua….." The Keyblade Master snapped out of her thoughts once again when she heard Ash's soft and trembling voice. She gazed at the little boy who was still engulfing in his blue aura. His worried eyes focused solely on her. Aqua took notice of the boy's eyes. They were flashing in a light-blue color, but that wasn't important right now. "My mom…she's in trouble. Those blue-looking things are inside my house!"

"What?" The young woman couldn't believed her ears and her eyes_. 'Can Ash sense the Unversed, too?' _She mentally asked herself. _'But how? And how does he know where they are?' _Too many questions ran through her mind. But this wasn't time for that.

"We need to help her!" Ash cried. "I need to help my mom!"

"Ash, please calm down." She kneeled down to his level and placed her hands on his shoulders. She took notice that the blue light around the worry boy vanished and his eyes color returned back to their normal self.

"NO!"

"Ash, please listen!"

"NO! I need to help mom before she…" Aqua pressed her finger to his lips to silence him up for a second.

"I won't let that happened. I promise! So please calm down and let me talk, okay?" She removed her finger and waited for the little boy's answer. Ash slightly relaxed and nodded. She smiled happily to know that he has finally calm down and going to listen. Hope to listen that is.

"Now, I'm going to ask you to…."

"NO! I'm coming, too!" Ash rudely interrupted. Aqua sighed in annoyance. Ash was a stubborn boy just like someone Aqua knows.

'_Just like Ven…..' _

"No, Ash…." Aqua refused to let the boy get hurt or help. It was too dangerous. She didn't have to play the saver while be a protector at the same time. "Please listen….." She pleaded in a gentle tone. "I don't want you to get hurt. That's why I want you to stay here while I go help your mom. It's my job to take care of the Unversed."

"I want to help you then. I don't want to see get hurt because of me."

Aqua would have thought it was cute that Ash was worried about her and wants to help her out, but this was business. "Ash, I appreciated that you're worry about me and want to help, but…." This might sound cold, but it was honest. "What can you do to help?" She asked in a manner of not being mean, but honest.

The truth hurts and that was the truth. What can a little kid like him do? He doesn't have a weapon nor does he have any fighting skills to match? He was nothing more than a helpless kid. But still that didn't stopped him from trying. He was a stubborn and determined little one. He wants to help, but Aqua's words pierced his heart like a dagger. It hurts. He believed that she practically telling him that he was useless and was in the way. It was like a slap into his face. He felt that she didn't care about him, but It wasn't true. She did care about his well being, but Ash thought it otherwise. He wanted to cry when he heard this, but he needed to stay strong. He wants to prove Aqua that he wasn't a useless kid and that he can help. But one question came to his mind. _'How?'_

The Keyblade Master took notice that Ash hasn't saying anything or stared at her for awhile. She started to get worried. She believed that she hurt his feelings which was half true. _'Oh No! Did I hurt his feelings?' _Oblivious she did. _'I didn't mean to. I just wanted him to be in a safe distance while I fight off the Unversed. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings!'_

As Aqua continued to panic with herself about thinking that she crashed her friend's feelings, Ash wasn't pay much attention to his little crush. _'Just because I don't have powers or Pokemon, doesn't mean I'm useless. I can still help! I'm going to prove her wrong!' _

Without warning, Ash startled Aqua by sprinting to his house. "Ash! NO!" The young woman yelled. She went after him.

Having a early lead, Ash made it to his house and noticed that the front door was no longer there. There was definitely trouble. "MOM!" Without hesitation and the well being of his own life, he budged into his own home.

The Keyblade Master saw the little boy dashed into the house. This spells trouble. She quickly followed a suit.

_~ The Ketchum's residence ~_

"Mom! NO!" Ash screamed the top of his lungs out when he saw his motionless mother lying face first on the living room floor. Scrappers and Red-Hot Chilis surrounded around the unconscious mother until they turned their attention to their new prey who was standing there a few feet away from them. The little boy removed his gaze from his mother's unconscious figure to the Unversed who took notice of his presence. "YOU!" Oh boy was Ash pissed. Nobody and nobody hurts his mother and gets away with it.

Ash lowered his gaze to the floor as his body trembled in anger. He clutched his fists tightly and bit his lower lip until he can taste his own blood. As the Unversed inched closer to the little boy. They were unaware what was going on to happened. The Scrappers leaped up and dive straight towards Ash. They were preparing to tear the child apart with their razor sharp claws.

"ASH!"

_SLASH!_

In the nick of time, Aqua quickly appeared right in front of her little friend and delivered a powerful slash attack with her Rain Fall Keyblade. The slash sent the Scrappers flying back away from her and Ash before they dissolved into millions of white and blue particles.

Aqua didn't spared a moment looking back to see if the little boy behind her was okay. She already know he was fine because she made it in time. It was a load off, but she didn't have time to get herself a pat on the back. She was too focused on finish off the remaining Unversed_. 'Need to finish these Unversed off quickly!'_

The Keyblade Master decided to use her Shoot Lock ability to finish things off. Aqua locked on her targets with her Rain Fall.

**SHINY BLOOM!**

Aqua twirls on the spot while shooting many orbs of white light. As it progresses, her spinning becomes more and more elaborate until she is spinning with one of her legs behind her head. Each of her attempts clearly hits their marks as one by one, the Red-Hot Chilis disappears.

"Phew!" Aqua stops spinning as her special attack clears out the area momentarily. She wipes a sweat off her forehead then turns her attention behind her. "Ash, are you….." She paused when she noticed the dark sensation feeling came back to her.

The dark aura from before came back and was now engulfing the boy's body once again. Ash's eyes were now bloody red. His piercing red eyes gave the young woman a shiver. His messy black hair was flowing upwards by the dark aura power. Within his grasp was not his Oblivion-like dark aura blade. It was a different aura blade. It was a black mixture with red blade with a long and skinny body with a sharp tip. The hilt was just like a normal sword hilt, but the left side of it curves downward to the point where it is the same length as the blade's handle. The hilt attached to a long black mixture with red key chain. This blade was clearly different than any ordinal Keyblade out there.

Suddenly, something new caught Aqua's attention. His little Z's under his eyes vanished as a new feature appeared. On Ash's face was a strange-looking cross scar that appears on his young face. The strange scar is shown to be on his left side of his face. The first line goes downward from his left eyebrow to the chin level. The second cross line starts from the left side of his face then intercrosses the first line and passes the bridge of his nose until it stops before it reaches the other side of his face. _'What is that? A scar?' _She pondered in question to see a sudden scar that appears out of nowhere on the boy's face. _'And why is it glowing bright red?' _

It's true. Ash's strange scar is flashing in a bright red color similar to his red eyes. The reason was unknown. But that wasn't important right now. The boy she seems to care as a friend was acting different. His happy, but stubborn personality was replaced to a more calm and intimidating force. "A-Ash…." Aqua steps forward and reaches her hand out to him. "Are you okay?" She looks worried.

Silent. The young woman didn't received an answer from the newly-looking boy. As she inched closer to the boy, Ash lifted his newly cool-looking sword and pointed it at…..Aqua? The young keybearer stopped in her tracks with a stunned expression on her face. Was Ash going to attack her? It looks that way. Before she could even say a word, Ash throws his black and red blade towards her. Her eyes widen in surprised. But suddenly the blade went past her and thrust into something right behind her. Aqua quickly spun around and saw a Bruiser behind her. She quickly notice that Ash's sword pierced through its chubby stomach and sent it flying back against the wall before it dissolved into many particles. The black and red blade remained stuck through the wall for a second before it magically free itself and flew back to its owner's grasp. _'It's just like the Keyblade…..It returns back to its owner no matter what…But….something is strange about it…It doesn't take on a key-looking form…..So it can't be a Keyblade….then what is it?' _She studies the blade carefully then glances at Ash. _'Are you more than I thought you were, Ash? Are you are a…' _

Aqua didn't have time to finished her thoughts as Floods and Arch ravens appeared and surround the duo. The young woman guessed that she has to saved all the questions later. Right now, it was time to fight. But before that happens, Aqua turns her attention to her friend. "Ash…" Silent. "I don't know what's happening to you, but….." She didn't want him to get involved, but due to his sudden powers. Maybe she considered his help after all. "….Just stay close to me and fight hard, okay?" The boy didn't say anything. He simply nodded before the pair prepared for battle.

Several Arch ravens swooped downward at their preys, but Ash quickly intercepted their attempt. He swung his black and red blade creating a black sonic boom. The attack quickly defeated them in one swoop. Aqua would have impressed if she was busy slashing away lunging Floods at the moment. The duo was doing well. Heck if Ash was performing better than Aqua herself. The boy jumped into the air and spun around while his blade cut through all the flying Unversed with a single motion. Once the Arch ravens were all defeated as Ash landed on his feet and spun around his blade within his grasp for a second before placing it to his side.

Not wanted to be outdone by Ash, Aqua quickly used her second special move to finished off the Floods.

**RAINBOW SHOWER!**

Light in seven colors bursts from the Keyblade and chases after the enemies. The Floods couldn't out maneuver the rainbow light as one by one. The light vaporizes its targets. There were no more signs of the Unversed, thus the battle was over. Over for now.

Aqua turns her attention and let out a warm smile towards her little helper. "Good job, Ash." Ash smiles a little bit before collapsing. "Ash!" The young woman quickly caught the pass out boy within her arms before he fell to the ground. "Ash, are you okay?"

Silent.

It appears that the young boy's body couldn't handle the enormous amount of aura coursing through his little boy, thus the aura exhausts him to the core. The dark veil of aura quickly disappears, but the weird cross remains on his face along with the black and red blade that was now lying on the floor next to the two. "Ash…." Aqua whispers sadly until she notice the little boy moves his head and nuzzles against her bosom which made the young woman slightly blushed. _'Well…..at least he's okay….' _She sighs in relief. She set him down gently onto the floor and brushes away some of his hair from his face. Aqua smiles at the sleeping boy. He looks so adorable and cute. _'He looks so cute when he is sleeping…..' _She leans down and plants a small kiss on his forehead. "Sweet dreams, Ash…." She mumbles quietly.

Before Aqua could focuses her attention onto the strange blade, something came to her. _'Oh no! Ash's mom!' _Due to all the commotion, the young keybearer forgot all about Ash's mother and to make matters worst. She forgot to check to see if the mother was okay.

The Keyblade Master quickly hurried over to the unconscious body of the boy's mother. She kneeled down and shook the young mother's body gently. "Mrs. Ketchum…Mrs. Ketchum….."Aqua continued to shook until they noticed that Mrs. Ketchum stirred around a bit.

'_Good. She's okay.' _Aqua sighs in relief.

Mrs. Ketchum let out a soft moan as she started to regain consciousness. Aqua gave the young woman some breathing room as she slowly started to get up. The young mother clutched her head while the young keybearer quietly watched her settle into a comfortable position. Once she shook off the cobwebs and glanced around the room back and forth until she noticed Aqua. "Oh….who might you be, sweetie?" Delia asked the blue haired woman in a gentle tone.

'_Sweetie?' _Aqua blinked in confusion. She shrugged it off as she regained her composure. The Keyblade Master took a moment studying the young mother.

At first, Aqua thought Delia was a older sister than a mother to Ash. The young mother's appearance made her think that. Delia looks to be in her early twenties with a well-developed body than Aqua. She has long brown shoulder-length hair that tied in a ponytail with a blue hair band and chocolate brown eyes. She wears a pink shirt with a yellow undershirt underneath, a long blue skirt that reaches to her knees, and lime shoes. She was young and beautiful.

'_She looks so young….' _Aqua studied the young mother's features a bit longer_. '….But how can she be Ash's mother? She looks like she's the same age as me…maybe a year or two older, but yet…she's a mom?' _The female Keyblade user couldn't believed her eyes. This has be a mistake. She thought Delia was a bit too young to have a kid and plus. _'She's more than a older sister to my eyes than a mother and also…..'_ Aqua paused her wondering as she glanced over her shoulders to the sleeping Ash for a second then back to Delia. _'Ash and her doesn't have any or slight resemblances once so…..'_

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Delia's sweet voice snapped Aqua out of her daze.

"H-Huh?" The blue haired woman stared at the young mother with a confused expression. She looks pretty clueless at the moment.

Delia gave a worry glance. "You don't look so good, dear. You have been staring at me for quite awhile and plus you didn't tell me your name."

A blush appears on the blue haired Keyblade bearer's face. "O-Oh….my name is Aqua."

"That's a cute name, sweetie." Delia complimented with a warm smile.

"T-Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum." Aqua stuttered in embarrassment. The young mother giggled.

"No need to be so formal, Aqua. Just called me, Delia." Ash's mother informed.

"Okay." Aqua agreed to accept. "Nice to meet you, Delia."

"It's nice to meet you too, Aqua." Delia warm welcomed the Keyblade Master to her home. Aqua smiled sweetly at the young woman for a second until she remembered the incident involving the young mother with the Unversed.

"It's a relief that you're safe." The Keyblade Master said in relief. Ash's mom looks a bit clueless. She didn't understand what the young girl was talking about. "Me and Ash was so worried about you when the Unversed."

Delia looks surprised to hear her son's name calling from Aqua. Did Ash made a new friend? It made the young woman happy to know about that, but then the mention of the Unversed completely baffled her. It took the young woman a moment to remember what happened to her involving with the Unversed. "Oh!" She gasped in surprise. Aqua looks at her curiously. It seems Delia now remembers. "You mean those blue and adorable looking Pokemon?"

Aqua sweat dropped_. 'Adorable?' _

"Uh….I'm not quite sure what a Pokemon is, but I assured you that Unversed are Not adorable!" The Keyblade Master informed. _'Not by a long shot.'_

Delia looks surprised to hear that Aqua doesn't know what a Pokemon is, but that didn't matter to the young woman. Ash's mom was too busy focused in her little own world. "So that's their name. Strange, but I guess Professor Oak and his friends ran out of names to call these new adorable Pokemon, huh? Oh well…."

Aqua fell to her side, anime-style. A sweat drop appeared on the back of her head. She couldn't believed what she just heard just now_. 'How can she still keep calling the Unversed adorable when they were about to kill her?' _Delia was one strange and clueless woman. Maybe, it was time to changed the subject before things get even weirder.

"Uh…anyways…..Ash was really worried about you, Mrs. Ketchum." Aqua informed.

The mere thought of her self-proclaimed only son made the young woman gasped. "Ash! Where is my Ashy?" She asked in panic. She glanced around back and forth. The fear of those blue fiends hurting her son made the young mother really worried.

"Calm down, Mrs. Ketchum." Aqua tried to calm down the panicking mom. "He's fine." Delia sighed in relief to hear that. "He's sleeping over there." She pointed her finger a few feet from them. Delia turned her head towards the direction to see her son sounded asleep on the floor.

"ASH!"

The boy's mother quickly got up to her feet and hurried over to her boy's side. Aqua quickly followed a suit. Both women kneeled to the little one's sleeping form. "Oh no!" Delia gasped in shock. The young woman covered her mouth with her hand which caught Aqua's attention. "Not again." Again? Again what?

"Mrs. Ketchum?" The young mother snapped out of her shocking state as she turned her attention to Aqua. "Is something the matter?" The Keyblade Master asked in worries.

Delia removed her gaze from her son's familiar scar and smiled nervously at the blue haired woman. She needed to play cool. "Oh…..it's nothing, dear." Aqua took notice of stuttering within the young mother's voice. "I'm just a little surprised to see a scar on my little Ashy's face. That's all."

"Oh…." Aqua couldn't find the words to say anything else. The blue haired woman felt that the young mother wasn't giving her an honest answer. She was hiding something. Did she know something about Ash's scar?

"That Ash of mine…." Aqua snapped out of her thoughts and stared at Delia who was chuckling. The young brunette pressed her finger on her son's son and touched it smoothly. The sleeping boy slightly flinched by his mother touch. "Always gets in trouble." She giggled as she removed her finger away from her boy's face.

Aqua would agreed with Delia. Ash is the type of kid who would get into trouble because of his stubbornness and reckless behavior. Although, the blue haired woman have to disagreed as well. After knowing Ash for a short period of time. Aqua thought of the little boy as a sweet, caring, selfless, and lastly out going person. He would risk his life for practically anyone including hers without regarding his well being. This reminds her of Terra and Ven.

'_Terra…Ven…Whatever you two are. I just wanted to let you know that I met someone who shared the same traits as you two…..' _She smiled warmly at that thought. _'Boy….I have been pondering on things a lot lately.' _She giggled to herself about her little mental joke.

Enough with the joking around, Aqua. It was time to acted professional here. Aqua quickly regained her composure before she picked up Ash's strange blade. Delia took notice of Aqua's action. The young mother had a feeling that weapon belonged to her baby, but she decided to play dumb. She wanted to believe it was Aqua's, but deep down. Who was she trying to fool? She knows it's Ash's. "Is that yours, Aqua?" She asked dumbly.

Aqua stared at the young woman. Should she really give Delia an honest answer? She didn't want to make Ash's mom more worried than she already is. Sure, Aqua might have some suspiciousness about Delia knowing about Ash's sudden scar, but did she really wanted to tell Delia about her son's hidden powers? What would that do to her if Aqua did tell about it? She pondered for a moment. Maybe she should just lied? She didn't want to put more stress on the young mother's mind. "Yes." Aqua lied.

Delia was quite surprised to hear Aqua said 'yes', but deep down she knew that it was just a cover up. The young brunette knows that Aqua was lying. She knows that the blade belongs to her son. "Oh…." She couldn't find the words to say anything else.

"It belongs to a friend of mine. I 'm just using it for the time being." The Key Master continues with her act. She hopes the young mother falls for her little fib.

"That's nice of your friend to let you borrow it, sweetie." Delia plays along with the act. Aqua nods. "Make sure you don't lose it."

"I won't." Aqua promised. Delia let out a fake smile.

" I know you won't, Aqua."

"Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum." The blue haired Key bearer thanked.

"No problem, dear."

"Aq…ua…." Both women glanced down at the sleeping boy who was mumbling Aqua's name in his sleep. "Ak….wa….." Aqua and Delia giggled at the boy's sleepy slurries.

"He' so cute."

"I think my Ashy has a crush on you, sweetie." Delia teased. The young Master quickly blushed.

"W-What?" Aqua stuttered in surprise. Her cheeks was rising to a heated temperature. _'No! This can't be happening! First Zack, now ASH?' _The young Master looks away in embarrassment.

The young mother giggled some more until she stopped. It was time to acted serious. "Sweetie?" Aqua turned her attention to Delia with her face a little red. "I know your secret." Uh oh. The Keyblade Master was taken back by this sudden development.

"W-What?"

"I know that you're from a different world just like me and…Ash."

"WHAT?"

**A shocking development! Don't you think so? And to make things more interesting. Ash's sudden powers has caused a situation. Is he a Keyblade bearer like Aqua? If so, he would **_**'have' **_**been the youngest in history. But that isn't the case. Is there more to Ash that meets the eye? Well, find out next time! I hoped you like this chapter. It took me awhile. Don't you think Ash's crush is cute? Please review and comment! Thank you! Till next time, folks!**


	4. CH III: Boy's Special Prize!

_A/N: This chapter will have Delia explain a little bit about her and Ash's origin to Aqua. There will be bits of flashbacks of Terra, Ven, Kairi, Kairi's Grandma, Zack, and King Mickey. There will be conflict between Ash and Gary. In addition, there will be a surprising scene involving Ash and Aqua at the end. So sit back and enjoy!_

Two Who Were Never Meant To Meet - CH III: Boy's Special Prize!

The entire house was completely dead silent. After hearing the shocking news from the young mother about not only did, she quickly found out that Aqua was from a different world. She also brought up the idea that she and Ash are from a different world like Aqua. Was Delia pulling the Keyblade Master's leg? If so, Aqua did not think it was funny at first. However, after thinking it over, it was a little funny though. Ash and his mother? Outside invaders from a different planet? That was silly indeed. "Mrs. Ketchum, please, do not joke around here." The blue-haired beauty choked on a giggle. "But you and Ash do not seem like…" Aqua quickly zips her lips when she saw the young mother gave her a serious and sternly look.

'_Uh…I guess she wasn't joking then…' _Duh!

"No, Aqua. I'm actually being serious here." Ash's mom informed in a sternly voice. "It's not a joke. Ash and I are from a different world…just like you…"

"Uh…okay…Mrs. Ketchum…I…believe you…" Aqua stuttered. The female Keyblade Master felt a little intimidated by the young mother's expression.

Delia took notice that she was making Aqua feel a little bit uncomfortable. She quickly softens her expression. "You must be wondering how I know about you. Am I right?" She asked in a very sweet tone of voice.

"I…uh…" What was the point to keep this act up any further? They were eventually going to out the truth about her. She might as well stop pretending and give in already. Aqua nodded, sighing softly.

"Yes. I am curious what gave away my position?" The Keyblade Master asked in curiosity.

The young mother did not answer Aqua right away. She ignored the key bearer for a brief moment since she was focusing her attention to her unconscious son or her _(self-proclaimed) _son that is. The young brown-haired woman shifted her boy's head and rested it on her lap as she stroked his messy little hair gently before turning to the Keyblade Master. "It was easy, sweetie." The mother said, giggling. Aqua looks baffled. She did not have a clue why Ash's mom was giggling, but the giggling woman did. Instead of telling it to Aqua, Delia simply pointed her finger to the key bearer's left side.

Aqua titled her head in confusion. What was the young mother pointing at? The aqua-haired woman glanced to her left and gaze down to see her Rain Fall lying on the floor in the open next to her. A faint blush formed on her beautiful face. _'Uh…Oops?' _During all the commotion involving with the Unversed, the Keyblade Master forgot to put away her Keyblade. It was an amateur move on her end. "I…guess I forgot to put that way…" She said in embarrassment.

The young mother's giggling increased. "Don't worry, sweetie." The key bearer relaxed a little bit. "But…I am surprised to see you wielding a Keyblade from the stories I heard when I was just a little girl."

Aqua's eyes widen from their sockets. Did she just hear right? Ash's mom knows about the legendary Keyblades? Then that means the young mother was speaking the truth about being from a different world if she knows about the Keyblades this whole time. It is unlikely the Pokemon world knows about the Keyblade's existence since the world knew only about subjects connected to history of Pokemon, not some magical key-looking blades. Therefore, that means Ash was truly from a different world, but if that was true. Then why was he here instead of being at his home world? What was the reason? There were too many questions with few little answers. However, that was not important right now.

"Y-You know about the Keyblades…" Aqua said in disbelief. Delia's nodding clarified the key bearer's disbelief.

"Of course, I do." The young mother confirmed.

"I see…" The female wielder of the legendary Keyblade took the moment to gather up her thoughts before she starts asking another question. "Then mind if I ask this, Mrs. Ketchum…" Delia nodded. "Where are you and Ash actually from?"

Mrs. Ketchum hesitated. Aqua took notice of that. The young mother played with her baby boy's hair, avoiding eye contact. Something was really egging her mind if she was looking a bit sad. "Mrs. Ketchum?"

The brown-haired woman quickly snapped out of her daze and gazed the worry-looking key bearer. "You don't have to answer if you don't…"

Delia shook her head and smiled. "It's not that, sweetie. It's just that…remembering where Ash and I came from brings back sad memories…" Aqua continues to listen without saying a word. "You see, dear. Ash and I are from a world called Radiant Garden." The Keyblade Master's eyes widen in surprise. "…And which he is the brother of a sweet little girl, Kairi."

"W-What?" Aqua stuttered in surprise. "Did you just say Kairi?" Delia nodded. "In means…Kairi, the princess of Radiant Garden?" The young mother nodded again.

"Yes, sweetie. Ash is her brother. The princess of our world and he is the prince."

The blue-haired woman sat there in surprise. _'Kairi…has a brother? In addition, Ash is a prince?' _Aqua remembers the time she first met the little princess along with a few other interesting characters.

_(Aqua's flashback: Radiant Garden)_

_The beautiful key bearer was kneeling down on one knee for some odd and strange reason so she can gaze at the two small figures right in front of her. One was a little girl with short, dark red hair and violet-blue eyes while the other was a small, black mouse who can talk. After teaming up with the mouse to save the little girl's life from the Unversed, Aqua wanted to know a little bit more about these two. _

"_I'm Aqua, a trainee under Master Eraqus." She introduced in a very soft tone of voice. _

"_I'm Mickey." The tiny mouse started. "I'm Yen Sid's pupil and a trainee like you." Aqua nodded in understanding. _

"_I feel a light from this girl. That must be the reason why she was being chased." Aqua informed. Mickey agreed. _

"_Hm. I was just thinking the same thing. This girl may be something special, don't you think?" Mickey said to Aqua while the little girl who was listening to them quietly stood there in dumbfounded on what they were talking about. _

"_Yes. It's our duty to protect the light." The trainee of Master Eraqus stated in a sternly voice. _

"_Let's do our best!" Mickey perked with enthusiasm. Before Aqua could speak, a bright light shined from Mickey, startling everyone including himself. Within seconds, Mickey was transform into a ball of starlight and flash off to the sky, leaving behind two awestruck girls. _

"_Here!" The little girl's voice completely startled Aqua. The key bearer glanced at the little girl who was holding out a handful of picked flowers towards her, smiling innocently. _

"_Are those for me?" Aqua asked in a very gentle tone of voice. The little nodded happily._

"_I picked these flowers myself. Thank you for saving me!" She said to Aqua, smiling._

_The Keyblade Master was flattered and took the sweet offer. "What cute flowers. Thank you." She thanked the little girl, smiling back._

"_I'm Kairi. What's your name?" _

"_I'm Aqua." The blue-haired woman introduced. Aqua wanted to ask Kairi about her light when she was interrupted by an elderly voice._

"_Kairi!" _

_The two girls turned their heads to the direction where they heard the voice and saw an elderly woman who appears to be Kairi's grandma, standing off to the distance. _

"_Oh! Grandma!" Kairi chirped in excitement. Aqua can tell that the little girl needed to leave. However, before she can go, the key bearer stopped her for a brief second. _

"_Ah! Kairi, hold on…" The little redhead turned her attention back to Aqua where the key bearer placed her two fingers on the little girl's necklace and fused it with some kind of magic spell. _

"_That's a magic spell to protect you." Aqua said to the baffled girl. "If you're ever captured by the darkness, your light will lead the way. It's a thank you for the flowers."_

"_Thank you!" Kairi thanked with a sweet smile. _

_It was the least Aqua could do for the little girl, to protect Kairi's innocence, Kairi's light from the darkness. _

_(End Aqua's flashback: Back to reality)_

The blue-haired woman smiled warmly to herself, remembering that encounter. However, the smile slowly subsided. The mention of Ash being Kairi's brother and the crowned prince of Radiant Garden really puzzle her. If what Ash's mom just said moments ago was true. Then why did not anyone mention anything about a prince when she was there? It was odd, very odd indeed.

Aqua cups her chin and ponders about this. _'This sounds weird, really, really weird. They always talk about a little princess, but never a prince…'_

Delia took notice of Aqua. "You must be thinking that it can't be true, right?" She said to the pondering key bearer. Aqua snaps out of her trail of thoughts and stares at the young mother.

"Uh…yes. When I was at Radiant Garden, no one really mention anything about a prince. Not even Kairi mention anything about having a brother when I first met her." The brown-haired woman knew this was going to happen.

"The reason they probably didn't mention it before, Aqua was…" Delia looks uneasy to explain this, but Aqua needed to know. "Everyone in Radiant Garden including Kairi's memories was erased. They have no memories of my Ashy as neither a prince nor does Kairi remember having a brother."

"Really?" Aqua asked, looking a bit taken back by this surprising development. The young mother nodded. "Why?"

Ash's mother bit her lower lips. She was afraid Aqua was going to ask that. She lowers her gaze to her _(self-proclaimed) _son and strokes his hair sadly before turning her gaze right back at Aqua. "The truth matter is, sweetie. It was for the best for Ash. It was for the best for everyone to forget about my son's existence." That did not really answer the key bearer's question. It only made her more curious.

"Why?"

"My childhood friend who is the current Queen of Radiant Queen and her husband foreseen a terrible tragedy if their son continues to live in Radiant Garden." Delia started to explain. Aqua looks a bit worried when she heard the word _'tragedy'_. It did not sound good at all, not one bit.

"What do you mean by a terrible tragedy? What does that have to do with anything with Ash?" The blue-haired woman asked in a slightly angry tone.

"It has everything to do with Ash, Aqua." The Keyblade Master did not quite look too convinced. How can a sweet, kind-hearted boy like Ash bring destruction? "You see, sweetie. Ash is different. He was born special."

"I can see that, Mrs. Ketchum!" Aqua snapped at Ash's mom, but soon realized that she went over the line by screaming her lungs out at the young mother. "Oh…Mrs. Ketchum…I-I…didn't mean…"

"It's alright, dear. I was just like you when I first heard the news from his birth parents. I was agitated, too. No matter how much I tried to ask questions to get some answers. I never do get the answers I seek. His parents never fully explained to me about Ash's origin. I know how you feel. My baby looks too innocent to do anything like that, right." Aqua nodded in agreement. "However…" Delia looks sad. "Looks can be deceiving. Not every single person is born pure and live as a pure-hearted person, sweetie. One day, purity can be corrupted just like my Ash here."

"Mrs. Ketchum, I don't quite follow what you are trying to say? Are you saying to say that Ash was born with darkness from the day he was born?" Delia nodded.

"Yes. I do not have all the information, but I do not care. I do not care if my son who l adopted and loved so very much is different from most children. It doesn't matter to me." Aqua smiled at the young mother. "He is still my Ashy even if he is the last Aura Master's descendant."

"Aura Master?" Aqua said in confusion. This was something new and interesting to the key bearer. It is not everyday to hear something else that has _'master' _in its title other than a Keyblade Master. "What is that?"

"I don't know much about Aura Masters, dear. However, I do know that they were a group of special individuals who were capable of manipulating and mastering a special energy called, aura. Aura is the essential of living things. Everything has it. Us, too" Delia explained. "It lies within our bodies."

"I see…" Aqua clutched her chest and see if she can sense her aura within her. It was a faint feeling, but somewhat she can feel its presence. Suddenly, something came to her. "You said _'were' _a group, right, Mrs. Ketchum?" The young mother nodded. "What happened to them?"

"I don't know." She admitted her lack of knowledge. "However, one thing is for sure, my Ashy is a descendant of their race and maybe the strongest one ever born."

"How so?"

"The Aura scar."

"The Aura what?" Aqua said in confusion.

"Once again, dear. I do not know much. The Aura scar only appears on special individuals who has strong aura within them. That is all I know about it. To see it on my baby's face can tell Ash has strong aura, strong enough to form that aura blade at a young age. This is like the second time I saw it."

The key bearer glanced to her side and stared at the black and red blade. So...that was its name, an aura blade, formed by the user's aura. It fits its name well. Aqua picks up the little boy's blade and studies it carefully. Aura was one strange, but powerful source. It can materialize objects like this blade she was holding. Intriguing. Aqua placed the blade back down and stared at Ash's mom. "Ash is definitely one of a kind." She said, giggling.

Delia giggled. "Yes. He is."

"So…I must take it that the reason Ash's birth parents gave him to you and erased his existence was because they wanted to protect him, right? They knew about his aura when he was born and knew it was too strong that it attracts attention to those who wanted to use him for their own selfishness to the point where his parents have to do something about, right?" Aqua guessed.

"I…I suppose. That might be a possibility why they wanted me to take him here to prevent the tragedy event from happening. However, I have a feeling that's not the reason…" The key bearer frowned. Aqua thought her theory was the answer; however, Ash's mom did not think so. There was another reason she thought was the right answer. "I…I…believe they abandon Ash to me was because they were afraid of his aura powers especially his aura of darkness which continues to grow each year. They were afraid it was going to corrupt everything especially Kairi…" She guessed.

Aqua's heart ached a little when she heard the word _'darkness' _from the young mother. _'No…History is repeating itself. Ash is just like Terra. They were both born and fused by the power of darkness….NO! Not AGAIN!'_

"Aqua?" The young mother took notice of the key bearer's silence and got worried.

The aqua-haired woman came face to face with the worried mother. "Mrs. Ketchum!" Delia was taking back by the sudden change of her tone. "I'm not going to let Ash become another victim to the power of darkness. I do not want him to be like my friend, Terra. I will do whatever it takes to protect his light from being corrupted."

Delia felt so happy to hear those words. "Thank you, sweetie." Aqua nodded, smiling. "Oh! Can you promise me something, Aqua?"

"What is it, Mrs. Ketchum?"

"Promise me, you don't mention all of this to Ash. I want to tell him when he gets a little older and when the time is right, okay?"

"I promise." Aqua promised, smiling sweetly. Delia looks pleased.

"A…h…M…om…Ak…wa…" Both women quickly heard Ash making grunting sounds, hinting that he was regaining consciousness. The boy's head was stirring around back and forth within his mother's lap. His eyes slowly open up and saw his mother's face staring down at him.

"How's my little Pokemon Master doing?" Delia asked her awaken son with a gently smile.

"M…om…" Ash whispered weakly as he slowly removed himself from his mother's lap. The two women were glad to see the little boy up and around. Maybe a little nap was all he needed after the whole aura experience he went through. The little raven-haired boy tiredly glanced around back and forth until crimson-red eyes met aqua-blue eyes. "Ak…wa!" Aqua giggled at his silliness. "I mean Aqua…" He corrected in embarrassment. His cheeks were bright pink.

"It seems you're doing fine." Ash nodded shyly. "Good. I'm glad." She looks relieved. "I was worried about you."

"Really?" The former prince asked in shyness. Aqua nodded. "Oh…um…"

"Oh honey! I'm so glad you're okay!" Delia chirped happily, pulling her son into an affectionately embrace. The poor boy's head was press against his well-developed bust. The overexcited mother did not realize that she was suffocating her poor son. Ash tried to pull away, but his mother just pulled him forward and hugged even tighter. His arms were swinging back and forth wildly. Aqua sweat dropped.

"Mmpff…Mom!Ican'tbreathe!" Ash said against his mother's bust. The brown-haired woman eased her hold on her son when she heard him mumble something.

"Did you say something, honey?" She asked in confusion, glancing down at her son. Ash managed to pull his face away from his mother's chest and gasped for air. He looks up at his mother.

"I said that I couldn't bre…ACK!" Suddenly, Ash yelped in pain, which caught the two women's attention.

"ASH!" Delia and Aqua shouted in worries.

The Keyblade Master quickly went to the little boy's side and notice sweat drops dripping down his face. He pressed himself against his mother and clutched his mother's pink shirt tightly. "Ash, what's the matter?" Aqua asked worriedly, beating the young mother to the punch.

The little prince did not say anything at first. The unknown pain he was feeling was indescribable. It felt like his entire face was on fire or something. Ash gritted his teeth and shut his eyes while still clutching onto his mother's shirt. "It…hurts…Mom…"

"Honey, what's hurting?" Delia asked in worries. She could not see her son's painful expression since his face was press against her. The little boy did not say anything. She hugged her son in comfort. "Please, tell me, honey."

Ash shifted his head upwards, allowing Delia and Aqua to see his cross scar was glowing brightly in a blazing red color. The two women gasped in surprise. "Mom…" He cried in pain as tears slowly fall from his eyes. "It's hurting really badly like before…" The young mother quickly understand what her son was saying when he said _'it'_.

"I'm guessing that his aura scar is hurting him." Aqua guessed which the young mother nodded. "What can we do to ease his pain?" The Keyblade Master clearly had no clue on what to do to help a boy with something she had less knowledge on. However, Delia knew what to do since this was the second time she witness this happening. The first time was when Ash was four and now.

"Don't worry, Aqua. I know what to do." The young mother said, giving the key bearer a warm smile. Aqua looks relieved.

Before the aqua-haired woman could even ask, what the young mother was planning on doing. The two females and the disoriented boy head two male voices coming from outside the home. "WHAT IN POKEMON!"

"STAY BACK! YOU STUPID BLUE-LOOKING POKEMON!"

The first voice sounded like an elderly man while the other one sounded like a little kid. By the sound of their tone, it sounded like they were in some kind trouble. Aqua clearly did not know who were they, but Ash's mom certainly did. "It sounds like Professor Oak and Gary! I think they are in trouble." Delia said in a worry tone of voice.

Aqua totally agreed. "You're right, Mrs. Ketchum." The aqua-haired beauty got up to her feet with her Rain Fall in hand. "They must have run into the Unversed. I can sense them."

"Please, help them!" The young mother pleaded. Aqua gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Ketchum. I will." She promised, making Delia smiled.

"I…I…want to help…you…Aqua…" Ash said weakly in a low, soft tone. Aqua shook her head. "Please…"

"No, Ash." She started. "You're in no condition to help. Just worry about yourself getting better while I take care of the Unversed."

"But…"

Aqua cut him off by kneeling down his level and gave him a sternly look. He quickly zips his lips. He knew better not to make a grow woman like Aqua mad. "Just stay put and get better, okay?" Ash nodded his head sadly. "I appreciate that you want to help me, but I'm worried about you and your safety instead of mine, Ash and beside I promise your mother that I will protect you and her. So do me a favor and stay with your mother, okay?"

The little prince wanted to refuse, but Aqua made a good point. He was in no shape to help. Sadly, he nodded in defeat. This put a smile on Aqua's face. "Thank you, Ash." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Ash's face heats up.

"Be…careful…" He said to Aqua, ignoring the pain he was going through. The key bearer giggled.

"Can do." She winked before getting up and rushing out the home with Keyblade in hand, leaving the two Ketchums alone.

"Ash?" The little raven-haired boy glanced at his mother. His aura scar was still hurting him and blazing. "Don't worry, baby." The young brown-haired woman said warmly, pushing him gently. She was preparing something. "Mommy knows what to do." What did she mean by that?

Ash stared at his mother in confusion until he saw her slowly reaching for her pink shirt and started to unbutton it. He knew right away that she was planning to use the same method that helps ease his pain before. The same method can refuel his aura. It was the quickest way, which the mother and son hope no one will budge in during the process.

_(Scene change: Outside)_

Aqua made it outside. The female key bearer saw spotted two males nearby the Ketchum residence. The first male was a little boy who appears to be a little bit older than Ash with spiky brown hair. The second male appears to be an elderly-looking man in his late-forties with a white lab coat. A group of Chest Spiders surrounded them. They were in a pinch. It looks like the feisty spiky-haired kid wanted to fight while the older male was protecting the little one, ignoring the kid's protests. Aqua needed to act fast.

The spiky-haired kid notice Aqua running towards their direction. "Hey, lady! A little help here? Hurry up, why don't ya?" He shouted in a rudely manner.

"On it!" She battle screamed, ignoring the boy's rude manners.

_SLASH! _

Aqua quickly defeated several of Chest Spiders in the front line with a couple of cutting moves. Her presence made the other Unversed took notice of her. They turned away from their targets and move into her. She was the new target, but not an easy one like the other two. She was a fighter. Some of the Unversed tried to attack her, but the key bearer was too swiftly and agile as she simply sidestepped their attempts and counterattacked. The battle did not last too long. One by one, the Chest Spiders would suffer either a combo attack or an aerial move from Aqua. They were no match for her skills. Sure, they did put up a good challenge, but in the end, the Keyblade wielder and her battling skills outmatched them.

_SLASH! _

Within a few moments, Aqua finished off the last remaining Chest Spiders with her Rain Fall. She took a quick breather before her Keyblade vanished in a flash of light. Aqua turns around and faces the two males who had an amaze look on their faces. She slowly approaching them and took notice that the rudely manner kid from before was slightly blushing for some unknown reason. The kid's grandpa smiled warmly at the savior. "Ah. Thank you for saving us, Miss."

"It's not a problem, sir." The Keyblade Master said respectively to her elders. "It's my job after all to clear out all Unversed."

"Unversed?" The spiky-haired boy said in confusion. "Strange name for a group of Pokemon?"

"I don't think they were Pokemon, Gary." The wise and elderly-looking professor put it. The spiky-haired kid raised an eyebrow. "By studying their behavior when they were surrounding us. I took notice that they did not use any attacks. Therefore, they weren't Pokemon at all."

"Then what were they, Grandpa?" The boy known as Gary asked. The professor shrugged.

"No clue, Gary…But maybe…" Gary's grandpa turned his attention to Aqua. "Our new friend knows something about them, don't you think so, Miss…"

"It's Aqua." The Keyblade wielder introduced. The old professor nodded. "…And no…I'm not really sure about them myself."

"I see…" The professor said uncertainly. He had a feeling that Aqua knew something and was not telling. He did not have a problem with that. They just met after all. "Oh, what are my manners? We have not introduced ourselves. My name is Professor Oak. I'm Pokemon Researcher of this town." Aqua nodded, despite not knowing what a Pokemon Researcher is.

The Keyblade wielder turned her attention to the little spiky-haired boy. Her beautiful presence was making him feel a bit uncomfortable. "I'm…I'm Gary!" He said in a cracked voice. Aqua giggled, smiling at both of the Pallet Town's natives.

"It's nice to meet you both." The two nodded.

"Likewise and by the looks of you, you're not from around these parts, aren't you?" Professor Oak asked in a suspicious tone of voice. Aqua nodded.

"That's right. I come from…uh…" She needed to lie. "Far, far away place where we don't have these creatures you called, Po-ke-Mon…" Gary gave her a disbelief look.

"You don't know what a Pokemon is?" Aqua shook her head. "You're a strange weirdo, lady." The little boy pokes fun of her. The key bearer frowned. This kid was so unlike Ash.

"GARY!" His grandpa scolded. "That was really rude to say that to Aqua." He hit the boy on the head, which Gary yelped in pain. "Apologizes!"

"S-Sorry!" Gary squeaked in pain, clutching his head. Aqua gave a soft giggle.

"It's alright." She said gently. Then she realized that this was a great opportunity to ask the two if they have seen either Ven or Terra. "Uh…Can I ask you something?" Professor Oak.

Aqua took the moment to tell all the descriptions about her two best friends to Professor Oak and Gary, hoping if they saw them pass through here. If not then, she just has to keep searching. "Sorry, Aqua. I haven't seen anyone like that around that fits your friends' descriptions, but I'll keep a look out and let you know if I seen them, okay?"

"Alright. Thank you." She thanked the old man's support with a small smile. She sighed sadly and pulled out her lucky charm from her pocket. The professor and his grandson gave her a sympathetic look. Aqua ignored their looks and glanced down at her charm in her hand sadly.

'_Ven…Terra…' _

_(Aqua's flashback: Land of Departure) _

"_I made lucky charms for us." Aqua said proudly, smiling at her two best friends as she was holding her charms by their strings. They were star-shaped charms in three different colors, blue, green, and yellow. "Catch!" The excited woman said, tossing the yellow charm to Terra who easily caught it while Ven caught the green one._

"_I get one, too?" Ven asked dumbly as he dangling the charm by its string._

"_Of course!" Aqua chirped happily. The three friends gather as they held out their charms. "We all match! Somewhere out there, there's a world with a tree that bears a star-shaped fruit, they say has the power to bind people together…" The female key bearer paused as she slowly walked off from her friends with her back turned against them and stared at her charm. "…And if you make a seashell charm of it, your destinies become intertwined, forever through eternity." _

_Was it true? Did silly star-shaped charms and shells really have the power to bind people together? Aqua thought so. _

_(Aqua's flashback ends: Back to reality)_

'_I know we will find each other…' _Aqua said mentally to herself, smiling a bit. _'Our destinies are one…' _

"Hey, lady! Are you okay?" Gary said in a slight worry tone to Aqua who quickly snaps out of her daze and puts away her charm.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"You're weird."

"Gary!" Professor Oak scolded.

Aqua slightly giggled until she realized something. "ASH!" She was worried about her little brother-like friend. The two Oaks gave her a look.

"You know Ashy-boy?" Gary asked. The little boy did not receive an answer as he saw Aqua took off to the Ketchum's residence in a hurry. "Hey! I ask you a question!" The boy yelled.

"Something must be wrong. Let's go, Gary!" The professor said in a hurry tone as he dragged his grandson to the Ketchum's home. Something was up and has to do with Ash.

_(Scene Change: The Ketchum's residence) _

Aqua and the two Oaks quickly file inside the home, ignoring the broken door that was lying on the floor and they made their way to the living room. Suddenly, the threesome stopped in their tracks with a stunned expression on their faces. What they saw was something; they did not want to see. "NO! GARY!" Professor Oak quickly covered his grandson's eyes as the threesome looks away to the other direction. Aqua and Professor Oak's faces were blazing red. Whatever they saw made the two feel uncomfortable.

_(Scene change: The living room)_

Sitting on the couch together and looking embarrassed right now was Delia and her son who was now looking better. Whatever they did made the aura scar disappeared off the little boy's face along with his aura blade. It was great to see Ash fine, but now the mother and son were getting looks from their three companions. This made Ash and his mother glanced down at their laps and sink into their seats, more embarrassed. It felt like they were caught sticking their hands in the cookie jar or something. However, this was different. Professor Oak was giving his former assistant and friend a disappointment look. "Really, Delia?" Professor Oak started, slightly scolding the young mother. Delia lowered her head in shame. "Don't you think that was inappropriate and unnecessary for you and Ash to be doing that?"

"Yeah, Ashy-boy! You disappointed me." Gary said, frowning at his childhood rival. The little raven-haired mumbled darkly at his stupid rival.

"There was a reason." Delia started. Oak raised an eyebrow.

"Oh…what was it, Delia?" The professor demanded, waiting for her answer. The young mother hesitated to tell the reason. She has not told her former mentor the truth about Ash. "Well? I'm waiting." Professor Oak was getting a little impatience. Aqua sensed that she should help the mother and change the subject.

"Uh…Can you guys tell me a little bit more about Pokemon?" All eyes fell on her. Ash and Delia were grateful she changed the subject.

"You are serious weird, Aqua. How you not know about Pokemon if you came here?" Gary poked fun of the Keyblade wielder. Ash look offended that his rival was disusing Aqua like this. It was not her fault that she was new to this world.

Ash shot a glare at his rival who was sitting across from him. "Lay off, Gary! It's not Aqua's fault that she is new. Leave her alone already."

Gary smirked. "Well, well, this is a shocking first."

"What did you say?" Ash growled angrily, getting up from his seat, ignoring his mother who was telling him to calm down and sit back down.

The cocky and aggravate grandson of Professor Oak continues with his taunts. "I would have never thought you would be defending a girl. I thought you hate girls, Ashy-boy."

"I…" The little raven-haired boy glanced at Aqua's direction and stared at her. She gave him a little look, which caused him to blush. He quickly shook it off and turned back to his rival. "Not…anymore…"

"Ha! You're such a bad liar!"

"Shut up!"

"ASH!" Delia scolded at her son, but the angry boy ignored her scolding.

"Gary, that's enough." Gary's grandpa scolded him. The little spiky-haired boy shrugged.

"It's not my fault that it's the truth. Ash is always a bad liar and will not admit that he likes a girl that I do not see why she would like him at all. He's such a wuss, a mommy boy, and a loser." Ouch. That was kinda mean to say. Aqua glared darkly at the spoil brat.

"I don't want to get involve into this, but you're wrong, Gary." The key bearer said in a sternly voice to him, which caused a chill to run down his spine. "Ash is a sweet, kind-hearted boy who would risk anything to keep those close to him safe. You wouldn't know that if you tried, Gary." The little boy scoffed. "I like Ash. He's a sweet friend and a little brother I never have." Ouch. Poor Ash. His heart shattered a little to hear Aqua only sees him as a little brother. The little boy looks sad, which his mother took notice. She felt sorry for her little boy.

"Whatever." Gary said, not caring. Aqua glared daggers at the boy.

Ash quickly snapped out of his depression for the moment and glared at his rival. "Just you wait, Gary! When we get older, I'm going to beat you in a Pokemon battle and become the greatest Pokemon Master than you will ever be."

"Ha! In your dreams, Ashy-boy!" Gary laughed. The two boys glared each other in a heated battle.

"Alright, you two. Knock it off." Professor Oak tried to calm down the two whippersnappers. The two rivals shot a glare at each other before calming down. The old researcher sighed, massaging his temples.

"So…" Delia tried to change the topic when she notices it was getting late. "Oh dear, it's already getting late."

"I see…" Aqua got up from her seat. Ash frowned. What was she doing? Was she planning leaving? "Sorry if I intrude, but I have to leave and go find my friends."

"Terra and Ven, right?" The young mother asked. Aqua nodded. "I see…"

"DON'T LEAVE!" Ash cried. He wanted Aqua to stay a little bit longer. "Stay for the night." Aqua shook her head. "Please…" The little raven-haired boy ran to her and hugged her tightly.

The Keyblade wielder stared down sadly at the hugging boy. "I'm sorry, Ash." She petted his head softly. "Terra and Ven are waiting for me. I have to go." She saw the little boy shook his head.

"They can wait. You can leave tomorrow. I just want to talk to you more…" Tears were falling from his auburn eyes. "Please…"

Aqua did not know what to do. She cannot stay. She needed to go find Terra and Ven. It was her duty, but at the same time, she did not want to hurt Ash's feelings. What can she do? That is when Ash's mom made an offer. "Maybe my boy is right, Aqua. It is getting late. We have a spare room. You can stay here for the night."

"But…"

"It would be nice to have some nice company." The young mother said in a sweet tone of voice.

"But…"

"Also didn't you want to know about Pokemon?"

"Yes, but…"

"Also it would be nice to hear about where you came from, don't you think, sweetie? So please stay for the night. It would make me and Ash really happy if you did." Delia pleaded warmly to the Keyblade wielder with a gentle smile.

Aqua was stuck between a hard place and a rock…uh sort of. She wanted to refuse the offer, but the young mother would not let that happened. In addition, Ash was clinging onto her to death, refusing to let go until she said yes. With no hope for her, Aqua had no choice, but to gratefully accept the warm offer. "I…I guess I could stay for the night." She said gently, accepting the offer.

Ash looks up to her with tears still flowing down his face. "Really?"

Aqua slowly wiped his tears with her hand and nodded. "Yes, Ash. I will stay." She said, smiling warmly to him.

"YAY!" Ash celebrated happily, hugging the daylights out of poor Aqua. However, hey, she was not complaining as she hugged him back.

Gary looks on in disgust. "What a crybaby."

**POW!**

"Grandpa! THAT HURT!" Gary cried, clutching his aching head.

_(Scene change: Later that night)_

The evening flew by quickly. The group had dinner, which pleased Delia that Aqua loved her cooking. After dinner, Professor Oak starts telling Aqua about the history of Pokemon and other interesting things. The Keyblade Master was now taking a liking into Pokemon after hearing Oak's brief lecture about them. Aqua took the time to tell her story to her newfound friends about her and her world including her master and best friends into her stories. At first, the two Oaks did not believe her until Ash, Delia, and herself convince them otherwise. The evening went on smoothly excluding the heated fight between Ash and Gary when they told their stories about being the best trainer and Pokemon Master in the world. It was one interesting evening until it was getting late. Professor Oak and Gary said their goodbye and went home for the night, leaving the two Ketchums with Aqua for the whole night. A night, a fateful night where Aqua will soon never forget.

Sitting on top of his roof and gazing at the night's stars and moon was little Ash. He was enjoying the night scenery. It was a quiet and beautiful night to be outside. As he was staring off into space, his mind was drifting off to the subject of Aqua leaving. She was leaving tomorrow afternoon. Does that mean after she leaves, will he after see her again? Probably not. Once she leaves, she would be with her friends. Does that mean she will forget about her? She will have no reason of coming back here once she find Terra and Ven. The thought of her forgetting about him made him wanted to cry. Why did fate have to be so cruel? Was it, destiny that they brought them together or was it just a coincidence? Whatever it was, Ash knew one thing that came good out of all of this and that was he had a chance to meet her. His savior, his guardian angel, his friend, and his first love. She was all of that. However, all of that will soon end. "Aq…ua…" Ash whispered sadly to the night's sky as a teardrop fell from his right eye.

"Ash?"

The little boy jumped in surprise to hear Aqua's voice behind him. He quickly wiped his eyes and turned around to see Aqua standing on the roof with a worry expression on her face. "Are you okay? I have been looking all over for you."

Ash shook his head and smile innocently at her, which the Keyblade Master can tell that he was hiding his true feeling. "I'm fine, Aqua. I just came out to stare at the moon and the stars. I do that every night." He explained. Aqua slowly nodded.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked in a sweet tone. Ash nodded. The nod signals her to take her spot next to the boy. Both shared a smile before staring up into the stars.

_Silent. _

It was quiet. Too quiet. No one spoke a word. They were busy staring at night's sky. They were sharing this last moment together by gazing at the stars. "You…know…" Aqua broke the silence. "It was the last time I saw the stars with Terra and Ven…And now I watching the stars with you…" She said gently.

"Hm…" Ash hummed gently, not removing his gaze from the stars.

Aqua turned her head to Ash. Something was bugging him. "Ash, is something the matter?" The little boy turned his head to her. "You haven't said much since I got here."

"Oh…" Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I just got a lot of things on my mind, Aqua." The key bearer did not say anything. She continues to listen on. "You know…you leaving tomorrow, me pumping up to be a trainer when I turn ten and other things like that."

"Ash, I know you're sad that I'm leaving so don't have to lie to me." Aqua can read him like an open book.

"I'm not sad!" The little boy argued, frowning. Aqua did not look too convinced.

"Oh really? Done with me already?" She teased, smirking. "Maybe I should leave now then." Ash started to panic. The Keyblade wielder slowly gets up, but feels a strong tuck on her arm.

"Please, don't go!" Ash said in a panicking tone. Aqua giggled.

"I was kidding, Ash." The little boy was fool by her trick. "That was a mean." He pouted cutely as Aqua took her seat next to him again.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." She said, giggling. Ash gave a soft _'humph'_. "Oh, don't be like that, Ash. I'm sorry."

"Fine…" He huffed. Aqua giggled even more. The little boy could not help, but admire how cute she looks when she giggle like that. His cheeks slightly turn pink, but he quickly shook of that thought. Ash took notice of something sticking out from her pocket. "What's that?" He asked, pointing at the charm, slipping out from her pocket. Aqua takes notice of it and pulls it out.

"Oh…it's my lucky charm."

"It looks cool and pretty." Ash said, admiring the star-shaped charm.

"I made it. Terra and Ven has one, too like mine."

"Oh…um…C-Can…y-you…" The little boy felt embarrassed asking this. Aqua stared at the fidgeting boy. Her staring was not making things any better. "Uh…um…never mind." He quickly looks away shyly. Aqua blinked confusedly. What was that all about? She pondered on that for a second until she realized that Ash wanted to ask if she could make him one. She smiled warmly at the former prince.

'_Before I leave, I should make Ash one. It will make him happy.' _She giggled to herself. That would make Ash happy if she did.

"Aqua…" The former prince calls out to the aqua-haired woman. Aqua snaps out of her thoughts and stares at Ash who was not looking at her.

"Yes. Ash?"

Ash gulped nervously. He needed to do this. He needed to let her know how he feels about her. Even if he cannot stop her from leaving, at least he can make her understand about his feelings. Ash slowly turned his attention to Aqua. "I…know that you're leaving tomorrow and all. I know that I'm going to be sad when you're gone, but…I…"

"We will see each other again, Ash." Aqua promised. She hopes she can keep that promise. Ash nodded sadly.

"Maybe…"

"Ash, I promise that I will come by and visiting you. Maybe next time I will bring…"

"Aqua!" Ash cut her off. The Key wielder zips her lips and stares at Ash who inches closer to her with a red face. "Aqua…I can't help, but to fall in love with you…"

"What?" Aqua said in surprise, slightly blushing. She could not believe her ears. Ash just confessed his feelings for her.

"I…I…love you, Aqua." Without waiting for an answer, the former prince planted his lips against hers.

**A/N: CUTE! Ash confessed his love to Aqua then kissed her. Aqua must be feeling like a pedophile right now, right. What will be her response to this sudden development? Will she accept or reject the former prince's feelings? Wait until next time. One more chapter left then an epilogue. If you people were curious about the part where Aqua and the rest budge in on whatever Ash and his mother was doing, I will tell you. I got this idea from one of my other stories, **_**The Ones and The Chaos Ones.**_** In order for Ash to rejuvenate his aura, there were three options. One let the aura rejuvenate on its own which is a slow process of healing. Two, swallow aura pills, which can rejuvenate the aura, but it can cause side effects. However, the pills did not exist in this story so this option was useless from the gecko. The third choice was their fastest solution and please, do not ask since it was a one time thing. The third choice was for Ash to suck on her breasts and drink her milk. The proteins in the milk helps rejuvenate Ash's aura faster and helps him heal from any tiredness or injuries. Since this was a T-rated story, I could not add that scene where Delia was half-naked with Ash sucking on her breasts while she was moaning. Sorry, kiddies. Anyways, please R & R! Thank you. The next and final chapter before the epilogue will be emotional. Until next time, folks! ^_^**


	5. CH IV: Girl's Goodbye!

_A/N: Oops! I forgot to add the scene with Zack and Aqua for the last chapter, so I decided to add it in this chapter. It is going to be an emotional chapter! The sadly departure of Aqua will make you Ash fans cry. My favorite pairing in this story is going to go separate ways! This sucks! Well, here is the last chapter before the epilogue! So sit back and enjoy!_

Two Who Were Never Meant To Meet - CH IV: Girl's Goodbye!

It was complete and utter silence. There was no word to describe this moment for our favorite Keyblade Master. She was lost in words…no…more like in a shocking state on what just happen. It happens so fast, she did not have time to react. The boy, the boy, she was fond of during her short time of knowing him, had his lips locked against hers. It was so wrong, so wrong to be kissing or be kiss by a boy, who is at least half your age. It was so wrong. This was something they should not be doing. It was not right, but yet…deep down, Aqua felt a little flattered to be the boy's first kiss. However, this was still wrong. She felt like a pedophile. She was sixteen while he was six. There was a big age difference there between them, a solid ten years difference. They needed to stop. This was not meant to be. The two of them cannot be together. It was wrong. They both needed to be with someone, who was close to their age, not ten years apart. How can she make him understand this without hurting or crushing his feelings and spirit? This was too hard. She likes him, but as a little brother and nothing more. If Ash was her age then she definitely consider his feelings for her, but now…it is not like that.

Aqua slowly and gently pushes Ash away from her as their lips part ways from each other. "Ash…W-We…shouldn't be doing this…" She said smoothly in a gentle tone of voice.

"D-Did…I do something wrong?" Ash asked in a hurt tone. His expression was mix with sadness and hurt. The key bearer bit her lower lip. What can she say to him? Yes? That would seriously crush his poor heart, but what choice does she have? Telling the truth was her only answer. No matter how hard it hurts for her to say this and no matter how much it is going to hurt Ash. The truth must be out.

Aqua gulps nervously. "Y-Yes Ash…This is something we shouldn't be doing. It's wrong."

At that second, the little boy's heart crushed into a million of pieces. Her words were like little daggers. Tears threaten to fall, but Ash manages to his composure in check, no matter how much he is hurting right now. "…But…I-I…love you…" His voice sounds torn.

"No, Ash. You should not be saying that. You don't love me."

"Yes, I do! I do love you, Aqua!" Ash chokes on a sob. His heart was so aching. He could not accept the awful truth that Aqua does not have any feelings for him. It was not true it has to be.

However, it was…kinda. The female key bearer placed her hands on his shoulders. "Ash, please, listen to me. You don't know what you are saying." Ash refused to listen. "Please, Ash…The feeling you have towards me is a simple school-boy crush. It will pass."

"NO! It is not a crush! I love you, Aqua!" The young future trainer refused to listen what Aqua is trying to say to him. He was deeply in love with her.

"Ash, please…" Aqua squeezed his shoulders. "You're young. You do not know what are you talking about or feeling right now. It just a crush, that's all."

"No, it isn't."

"If so, I-I can't accept your feelings. It's wrong." Aqua tried to reason with the little boy.

"Why?" His voice was trembling.

"…Because I'm too old for you, Ash and you are too young for me."

"So?" Ash argued in stubbornness. "We will think of something." Aqua shook her head.

"Ash, it wouldn't work. I only care for you as a little brother, a brother, who I want to protect, to love, and to be with to have some fun just like Terra and Ven." The Keyblade Master explaining her case.

"So you love Terra and Ven more than me then." The little boy misunderstood. Hot tears started to form from his eyes. "That's why you don't have any feelings for me."

"No, Ash!" Aqua was getting a little frustrated. "You are misunderstanding what I'm trying to explain."

"No, I'M NOT!" Ash yelled in tears and frustration. His misunderstanding was leading him into jealously and rage. "YOU LOVE THEM BOTH!"

"YES!" The former prince's heart shattered even more. Tears slid down from his auburn eyes. "As…brothers…" Aqua said in a calm and gentle voice after she realized that she did not mean to shout at the heartache boy.

"So…why don't you love me?"

Aqua bit her lower lip. "I-I just can't…I don't have time for a relationship."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't, Ash." The young woman gave him a kern look. "I have too much things to worry about than thinking about love and relationships right now."

"In other words, you hate me. You think of me as a kid." Ash cried in tears.

"I don't hate you and you're right about being a kid, Ash. You are young. You have time, unlike me." Aqua explained.

"Time for what?"

The key bearer gave a small smile. "To have time and the patience to wait for a girl that is right for you, Ash."

"You are the one for me, Aqua." Ash cried, shrugging her hands off him. "The one I want to be with." He embraced her in a tight hug. "I love you; I don't want you to leave."

Aqua can feel his wet tears when he was embracing her. She was hurting the boy, who she cares a lot about, too much. She felt awful for doing this. She can hear him crying loudly. This was hurting her to hear him crying like this. All she can do for him is comfort him. She patted his head softly and rubbed his messy hair with her hand. "Ash…" The boy continues to cry. "Ash, please…"

The former prince paused his crying as he moved his head away from her stomach and glance up at the aqua-haired beauty with puffy and swollen-looking eyes. Aqua used her other hand to wipe away some of the tears from his swollen red eyes. "Ak…u…wa…"

Aqua chuckled softly at Ash's silly nickname for her. "Ash, please don't cry…"

"I want to…" He argued, stiffing.

"Ash, be reasonable here. Stop being so stubborn." Aqua scolded a little. The little boy turned his head, avoiding any eye contact from Aqua. "Please…Ash…"

"Why can't you understand that I love you, Aqua?" Ash demanded, turning his head to face her. "Why can't you?"

"Ash, I'm sorry, but I just can't. You are way too young for me."

"I don't care."

"And I am way too old for you. It won't work and beside I…I…don't know anything right now." Aqua admitted that she was feeling so frustrated and confuse about this.

"W-What do you mean?"

Aqua sighed heavily, hugging the boy closer to her and placing his head against her shoulder. A faint blush appeared on the tearing boy's face. The key bearer rubbed his back gently. "I'm…not use to all of this romance and love stuff yet…Right now, I'm a warrior, who is seeking out for her friends. I cannot think about love right now. It will cloud my thinking and mission."

"But…"

"Shush. Let me finish, Ash." Aqua scolded a little. Ash kept quiet and let his first love continue. "Where was I?" She pondered for a sec. "Oh, right. If I worry about a relationship, I will not get anywhere. I won't be able to find Terra or Ven if love gets in the way."

"I won't get in the way."

"Yes, you will, Ash."

"How?"

"That's simply. If I worry about you too much, I will forget what I was sign to do. If I…stay here and be with…you…Then I would be tossing away my old life, just to live in a new one."

"In other words, I am in your way…" Ash started to feel sad again. "You don't accept my feelings because I'm holding you back because I'm a nuisance." Tears started to form within his eyes again. "You hate me…."

"I don't hate you, Ash." Aqua hugged him tightly. "And don't be silly, I never said that you were a nuisance to me."

"It sounds like it." He cried softly. "And you did say that I will be in your way." The young woman did actually say that. She bit her lower lip.

"It's true I did, but I only mean it because I will get worry if you did, Ash." Aqua said gently to him. "If you get hurt then it will be my fault."

"No, it won't. I will not get hurt. I can protect myself and I can protect you, Aqua."

"Ash, I appreciate it, but you are still young. You need to live to the fullest of your life instead of worrying about me. I can protect myself." Aqua assured the by, hoping not to offend his pride.

"Not without you, Aqua. I love you!"

The Keyblade Master sighed heavily. Ash will not give up, no matter how many times she tries reasoning with him. He was a stubborn kid like Ven. "Ash, I know you love me, no matter how many time I said that I don't have any feelings for you, but you keep on lying to yourself. There are better girls than me out there waiting for you when you grow up older." Ash shook his head in stubbornness.

"Never! I love you more!"

"But…Ash…."

"Why you keep pushing me away?" Ash cried in tears. He was being broken with his feelings that Aqua keeps pushing him away from her. So what if there was a ten years difference between them? That doesn't change anything between them, right?

Wrong! Aqua thought it differently. She believed it would be weird to have a romantic relationship with a six years old boy. What will people think? What will Terra and Ven think of her? What will her master say about this? Too many things ran through her mind now. It would not be weird if Ash was a little bit older then that would be okay, but at the age of six, it was not. However, that was not important right now. Aqua turned her attention back to the words the little prince said to her. Was she really pushing him away? So she can protect her reputation from being ruin? Maybe so. "Ash…I'm not pushing you away…" That hit a nerve. How dare she lie to him?

In anger, the little former prince forced himself away from her and stood up angrily. "Yes, you ARE!" He roared in anger with tears flowing down. He was in such an emotional wreck for a six years old boy. Aqua was taking back by this. "You keep lying to ME!"

"Ash, calm down." Aqua pleaded. However, Ash was not going to listen to reason. He was so angry at Aqua.

"SHUT UP!"

_SLAP!_

The night air echoed with the sound of a loud slap. Everything froze. The moment Ash told the Keyblade Master to shut up made the young woman to retaliate by slapping some senses back to him. The boy's right cheek was red and swollen by the hard slap he received from Aqua. He choked. It hurts. It really, really, hurts. Tears poured out from his eyes like a flowing river. "You need to calm down. I am not pushing you away. I am protecting you, protecting from you being hurt because I care about you, Ash. So, do not get the wrong idea that I am pushing you because I do not like you, which is not true. I do like you, Ash. So, please calm down, alright?" The crying boy was being lecture.

The former prince did not say anything. He did not want to get another slap to the face by his first love from back talking, so he just stood silently and behavior like a good boy. He lowers his head in shame as teardrops fell onto the rooftop. Aqua took a sec to regain and realize that she might have been a little too hard on Ash. A slap to the face was going a bit too far. The Keyblade Master felt a bit guilty slapping him like that. "Ash…"

"…"

Aqua can tell that he was crying silently. She needed to make up for her action. She was not to blame to be mad and frustrated at him. She had the right to. Now, the young woman needed him to calm down and relax. Aqua pulled the crying boy into another warm and comfort hug. She let the little prince cried against her chest as she rubbed his back gently and nuzzled his head affectionately. "Ssh…It's okay. I'm sorry…" She gave him a warm apology. His crying got louder as he gripped onto her tightly. Aqua let out a small smile and let the little boy cry his little tears out. It was for the best if he did. She holds him tighter and shut her eyes.

After a long three minutes, the crying subsided. Ash and Aqua sat on the rooftop closely together. The female key bearer had an arm wrapped around the former prince's shoulders and kept him close. Ash leaned in closer to her as the pair stared at the night stars quietly. It seems Ash has finally calm down. The pair shared a moment of silence until Aqua broke the peaceful silence between them. "Have you calm down, Ash?" She asked sweetly, which she received a slowly nod. "Good…"

They spent another good minute of chilling the night until Aqua spoke up again. "You know Ash…" She can sense the little boy's head move up to her direction.

"Hmm?"

"You weren't the first one, who had a thing for me. I met a hyper enthusiasm guy during my travels." The mention of someone else have a thing for Aqua hurt the boy's heart, but it made him curious on who it was that had his eyes set on her.

"Who was it?" The former prince tried to mass his jealously in secretive. Aqua giggled, remembering the all-too-familiar spiky-haired warrior back from her travels.

"Zack Fair."

"Oh…"

Aqua decided to tell the little boy about the awkward proposal that was offer to her from Zack Fair.

_(Aqua's flashback: Olympus Coliseum)_

_After defeating Hades and the Ice Titan, Zack took this great moment to talk to Aqua. The pair walked out of the Coliseum's battle stadium. "Next time, I'll definitely beat that Hades guy!" The spiky-haired warrior promised. Soon, he put that thought aside for now and halted his walking. Zack turns around and face Aqua. "That's right! We gotta celebrate your victory!" He informed with enthusiasm. _

_Aqua blinked in confusion. "There's really no need to." The female warrior tried to reason with Zack._

_However, Zack was not going to let her off that easy. The spiky-haired warrior pondered on what victory celebration he should do for her. "Hmm…" Until, a wonderful idea popped to his mind. "Hey, how about a date?" _

"_Huh?" Aqua was really taking off by surprise. A date? Her face suddenly burnt up by Zack's surprising offer. "I-I have to get on with my journey…" She stuttered in embarrassment. "And beside, I'm still a trainee…"_

"_I guess you're right!" Zack understands her situation. He felt a little sad by her rejection on his offer. "I'm still just a junior warrior myself." No hard feelings. _

"_Huh?" Aqua looks surprised by his understanding. _

_Suddenly, another idea popped into Zack Fair's mind. "Then, how about this?" He started with enthusiasm. Oh, boy. He was not going to give up that easy. "We'll go on a date as soon as I become a warrior!" _

_This made Aqua fidgeted and stutter uncomfortable. "I-I can't make such a promise!" She squeaked. _

_Unfortunately, Zack took her answer as a yes. He looks pleased, turning his back against the blushing key bearer. "Alright! Now that's decided, I just gotta get serious with my training!" He said, laughing. Zack ran off, leaving behind a stun key bearer _

_Some people cannot take a 'no' for an answer it seems. Moreover, Zack Fair is one of them. _

_Aqua's flashback ends…_

_(Scene change: Back to reality)_

"So, you promise to go out with Zack?" Ash asked in a hurt tone after done listening to Aqua's flashback. The young woman shook her head, sighing softly.

"I didn't promise anything. He ran off before I could even say anything to him." Aqua defended.

"I see…but are you going to though?"

"I told you, Ash. I do not have time for romance. I have a mission and that's to find my friends and bring them home." The young woman's answer made the former prince half smile.

"Good…I don't think it would work if you did go out with him."

"Oh…" Aqua looks down and gave the little an evil smirk. "When did you become a relationship expert, all of sudden?"

Ash hid a blush. He looks away in embarrassment. "I-I'm just saying…"

"Sounds to me you are jealous, Ash." Aqua teased.

"So?" The former prince huffed. This made the Keyblade Master giggled.

"Don't worry, Ash. He's not my type, even if he does look cute." Aqua said, admitting that Zack looks handsome when they first met. She heard the little boy let out a _'humph'_. The former prince is definitely jealous.

"Do I look cute too, Aqua?" Ash asked in hopes for a positive answer from his first love.

"Of course, you do, Ash. You look so cute and adorable." The young woman said sweetly to the little boy, hugging him affectionately and tightly. This made Ash smile inside.

'_Take that, ZACK!'_

_Silent._

A quick silence fell between them. The pair sits there quietly and enjoys the night scenery. Soon, it was starting to get late. They needed to hit the haystack. Tomorrow was Aqua's departure. The thought of her leaving made Ash really, really depressed. He did not want her to leave, but he had no choice. It was her decision, not his. The mere of thought of not seeing Aqua again made Ash wanted to cry, but Aqua promised to come back and visit him some day. Can she really keep that promise? Who knows? Only Aqua knows. "So, you are really leaving tomorrow huh, Aqua?" Ash asked softly in a sad tone.

The young woman bit her lower lip. It was true. "Yes…" She replied softly, keeping her hold around the boy. "I need to. I'm sorry."

"I-I understand that you have to go and find your friends." Ash started, hoping not to break down in tears again. "I know that I-I can't make you stay. It would have been selfish of me if I did."

"You know Ash. That was mature of you to say that. You are starting to grow up." Aqua said, teasing. The former prince slightly blushed.

"…"

"However, don't worry. I did promise you that I will come back and give you a visit, right?" Ash slowly nodded. "So, no worries. I will keep that promise."

"Did you really mean it?" Aqua nodded. "Pinkie swear." The former prince holds out his left pinkie to Aqua. This made the young woman giggled at his silliness. "I'm serious, Aqua." He said, pouting.

"Okay, okay. Pinkie swear." Aqua kept her giggles in check as she held up her right pinkie to Ash's left and they locked pinkies. "I promise."

"Good." The little boy looks pleased as their pinkies departed from one another. "Um…Can you promise me to something else now?"

"What is it, Ash?" Aqua asked in curiosity, seeing the boy close to her, fidgeting in embarrassment.

"P-Please…wait for me."

"Huh?"

"Promise me that you will wait for me when I grow up. Grow up to be someone, who you can love back." Ash said, blushing.

"A-Ash…I told you I…"

"Please, Aqua!" Ash pleaded, giving her a sad look. "Please…"

"Ash…I don't think it will work. If I do wait for you, I am afraid I will be too old for you when you turn at least sixteen. We will eventually find someone else." Ash shook his head.

"No, we won't."

"How do you know, Ash?" She questioned. "How will you know when your heart will eventually fall for someone else?"

"I-I…"

"You don't. No one does. The human heart is a weird thing that makes you did crazy thing like making you fall in love. It is unpredictable."

"I…I don't care. I will wait for you….Forever, just as long as you promise to wait for me." Ash begged. Tears threatened to come back to his eyes. "Please, Aqua…"

"Oh, Ash. I wish I could, but…" Tears fell from the former prince's eyes. "Please, don't hurt yourself over me. I am not worth it. I don't think I am worthy, by chance to be with you, Ash."

"Yes, you are, Aqua!" The crying boy argued.

"Please, Ash…" Aqua pleaded in a sweet tone of voice. She did not want Ash to waste his life over her. It was not worth the trouble.

"No, Aqua…Please, wait for me…please…" Maybe the young woman can give him a little hope if he promise her something then maybe, by some chance and by in lifetime, she will wait for him and maybe return his feelings for her back to him.

"Okay, but under one condition, Ash." This gave the little boy some hope. "Promise me that no matter what happens to me or you. Do not ever change. Do not ever fall into darkness. Always stay as a sweet, kind-hearted, and caring person. Can you promise me that?"

"Of course, Aqua. I promise." The former prince promised. This made Aqua smile inside. "And I will promise to you that I will be the greatest Pokemon trainer and Pokemon Master in the world. I pinkie swear it." The young woman looks pleased to hear that.

"Pinkie swear it is." She said, giggling. Aqua holds up her pinkie again. The former prince laughs. He holds up his pinkie and locks it with Aqua's tightly. The promise was sealed. The pair shared a laugh together until Aqua noticed that it was getting late. "It's getting late. We should hit the hay. Tomorrow is the day I leave…"

"Yeah…" Ash agreed sadly. Aqua slowly got up until she felt her arm being tug by Ash. The Keyblade Master glanced down at the blushing boy.

"What is it, Ash?"

"Um…um…Can I…" He was fidgeting uncomfortable, avoiding eye contact. He looks so embarrassed; asking whatever it was he was trying to ask.

Aqua took a sec to ponder on what the former prince wanted to ask until it hit her. He wanted a goodnight kiss. She slightly blushed. He wanted a kiss from her. Oh, boy. She should not be doing this, but what the heck. Tonight was her last night before she leaves. A little kiss will not hurt. The female key bearer kneeled down to the boy's level and stared at him. The shy boy turned his attention to her then his lips met with hers softly. It was a quick kiss. Ash's face brightens up crimson-red. Aqua giggled at the embarrass boy. "Time for bed." Ash nodded dumbly.

It was off to bed. A night, where the neither of them will ever forget.

_(Scene change: Aqua's room)_

It was late at night. Everything seems so quiet and peaceful. Everyone appears to be asleep, everyone except for Aqua. She could not sleep. No matter how hard she tries, she could not catch a wink. She was lying on her side on her soft bed, thinking about the soft kiss she gave to Ash. Did it mean anything? Did it mean anything to him or most importantly to her? Of course not. It was a simple brother-sister kiss. It did not mean anything and yet…It was bugging her. Aqua pressed her fingers to her soft lips. _'It was just a little kiss. It did not mean anything. I was just being nice, but…yet…I cannot stop thinking about it…' _She removed her fingers away from her lips and shut her eyes forcefully. _'No! I need to stop thinking about it. I need to sleep. I have to get ready to leave tomorrow. I need some shut eyes. Sleep!' _

After a few minutes of stirring around back and forth in her bed and punching her pillow in frustration a few times, she gave up. She just lay there, staring up at the ceiling. _'Tomorrow is the day I head back out to find Terra and Ven…Those guys are such a pain.' _Aqua lays on her right side and remembers something. _'Oh…Since I'm leaving tomorrow, maybe I should start making that charm I promise Ash. It would be a great goodbye present from me…It is the least I could do for him.' _That was a good idea. She might as well get started on the charm if she could not sleep.

However, before she could even start, she heard knocking on her room door.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Aqua? Are you still up? Can I talk to you?" Ash asked in a quiet tone from the other side of the door. The female Keyblade Master shot straight up from her bed. What was Ash still doing up? It was late. Something must be bugging him, too if he was still up. Aqua leaped off her bed and walked over to the door. She turns the doorknob and opens the door, revealing a wake, but sleepy boy, standing right in front of her.

"Ash, what are you doing up? You should be asleep. Do you know what time it is at this hour?" She asked in a very soft tone. She did not want to wake up Mrs. Ketchum from her beauty sleep.

The little raven-haired boy rubbed his tired eyes with his hand. "I-I can't sleep…"

Aqua kneeled down to his level. "You should go back to bed, Ash. It isn't healthy for you to be up." She said gently, petting his messy hair. Ash shook his head.

"C-Can I-I sleep with you, Aqua?" He asked, blushing slightly. Aqua's cheeks slightly blushed, as well. The thought of sharing a bed with a boy made her feel a little awkward and embarrassed.

"Ash, that would be…"

"Please…" Immediately, the former prince embraced her into a tight hug. "Please…" He asked in a very soft tone. The female key bearer sighed deeply. She can tell Ash was not going to take a _'no' _for an answer, no matter what.

"Okay…" She caved in, making the little boy cheered quietly.

After a few minutes of settling, the pair was now lying on the bed close to each other, really, really, close together. The pair was lying on their side, facing each other. Ash was cuddling closely to Aqua, having his little arms wrapped around her waist while the female key bearer was petting his head softly. The pair remained in their positions for a while. No one spoke a word. The room was peaceful and quiet.

"A-Ash…" Aqua squeaked in embarrassment. She just felt the little boy's face pressed against her chest. The little boy quickly moved his head away in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry…"

"I-It's okay, but don't do that. You startled me."

"O-Okay…" The former prince said, feeling a little bit sad.

The pair went back being quiet as Ash cuddled closer to Aqua. Soon, he brought up the promises they made together. He wanted to know if she really meant it. "Aqua?"

"Hmm?"

"D-Did you really mean it when you said _'yes' _that you will wait for me?"

"I-I did promise that. Yes." She remembered that promise. "W-Why?"

"Just wondering…"

"Ash, I did promise to wait for you and I really mean it. As long as you promise me that you will never change." She brought up the promise he made to her. It was an equal trade. "It was a deal. We pinkie swear it, remember?"

"Yes…" The former prince chuckled softly.

"So, no worries. I promise to come back and visit you, remember?" Ash nodded slowly.

"I know, but…" He paused, thinking about her departure tomorrow. "I'm…going to miss you…"

"And I'm going to miss you too, Ash." She gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. The little boy blushed by her soft kiss. "It was fun hanging out with you and your mother."

"Um…" Ash agreed shyly.

"I-I wish you could stay here a little longer." The former prince said sadly.

"I wish I could, but I can't. You remember, Ash. My friends are waiting for me." Aqua said to the little boy gently.

"I know…"

"We promise to meet each other again, right?" Ash nodded sadly. "Then we will. I always keep my promises…uh…well….sometimes I do, but that is not important right now. We will meet again."

"I hope so." Ash started, glancing at Aqua. "I hope so…"

She gave him a warm smile. "Me, too."

Ash returns the smile with his own smile. He slowly shuts his eyes. He was getting sleepy. "Aqua?"

"Yes, Ash?" The young woman replied while petting his head gently.

The little boy opened his eyes and smiled at Aqua warmly. "I-I love you…" He gave her a quick kiss. His lips pressed against hers. Aqua blushed. He pulled away as he slowly drifted off to dreamland. The young woman did not give him an answer right away, but after a few minutes later, she gave him a surprising response.

"I-I love you too, Ash…" She said, blushing at her words. A smile appeared on the sleeping boy's face. It was unknown if he heard that or not. Either way, it was something Aqua wanted him to hear anyway. "Goodnight, Ash…" She gave the sleeping boy another kiss on the forehead.

After waiting for a few more minutes to see if Ash was asleep, the young woman removed herself from the boy's hold, hoping not to wake him up in the process. She wanted to get start it on his charm. She slowly got off the bed and walked quietly to the desk. She took her seat on the chair and started to work on the charm.

One thing was for sure for Aqua and that was…It was going to be a long night.

_(Scene change: The next morning)_

"Aqua…"

"…"

"Sweetie…" Delia shook the sleeping girl gently. The sleepy girl let out groans and stirred around back and forth. "Sweetie, it's time to get up. Breakfast is ready." The young mother shook her head.

"Uh…um…" Aqua slowly opened her eyes. She leaned her head off from her arms, which she was using as a pillow. She rubbed her tired eyes with her hand and yawned cutely. Delia giggled at the sleepy key bearer.

The aqua-haired beauty turned her head to the side to see the giggling mother. "Mrs. Ketchum?"

"Good morning, Aqua." The young mother greeted warmly with a morning smile.

"Oh…good morning, Mrs. Ketchum." Aqua greeted back then yawned again. "What time is it?"

"It's ten thirty, sweetie." The female key bearer looks a bit surprised. It was morning already. Time went by quickly.

"That fast?" She questioned herself. Aqua yawned again. Delia took notice that the Keyblade Master did not have enough sleep last night if she was yawning too much. She must have stay up all night doing something.

"Did you stay up all night, Aqua?" Delia asked in curiosity. Aqua nodded. "Why?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Ah…well that explains why Ash was sleeping on your bed. He probably couldn't sleep either." Aqua nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I let him sleep on my bed while I was working on a gift for him."

"Oh, what gift?"

Aqua slowly picks up a white star-shaped lucky charm off the desk and shows it to the young mother. Delia squeaked in delight. "It looks beautiful." Aqua nodded in agreement. "Ash will love it. That's so nice of you, Aqua."

"It's no trouble at all, Mrs. Ketchum." The exhausted woman gave a warm smile. "I'm sure he will love it, too."

"Well then, it's time for breakfast. You are about to leave soon. So, up, up, up. Move it, young missy." The young mother ordered.

Aqua got up from her seat and stretched a little. "Okay, okay, Mrs. Ketchum." She said, giggling. The female key bearer quickly pocketed the charm and followed the young mother to the kitchen for a nice breakfast.

_(Scene change: Outside the Ketchum residence)_

After a nice breakfast and spending a little extra time talking to both the Ketchums, it was time to head out. It was noon. How the time went so by quickly. Hearing the news of Aqua's departure, the Oaks hurry over to the Ketchum residence so, everyone can give her a proper farewell goodbye. It did not take long for the Oaks to come over. Once everyone has gathered at the residence, it was time to give the young key bearer some final words before she leaves. The female key bearer stand right in front of the foursome as Delia started to speak first. "Well, I guess this is it…" Delia started, looking a bit sad.

Aqua nodded. "Yes, it is. Thank you so much for allowing me to stay at your home for the night, Mrs. Ketchum." The Keyblade Master was grateful, giving the young mother a thank you smile.

"It's no trouble, dear." Delia returns the smile with her own smile. "It was nice having you around for a bit. If you ever in town, you can always come by and stay here as long as you want." The young woman offered.

"I will keep that in mind, Mrs. Ketchum. Thank you." The Keyblade Master kept that offer in mind. Delia gave her another warm smile.

The two women approached each other and embraced into a warm hug. "Good luck on your journey, sweetie." Delia whispered softly to Aqua's ear.

"I will." She whispered back softly.

"Take care."

"You, too."

The two women pulled apart. They gave each other a warm smile before the young mother step back to let the two Oaks give their final thoughts to Aqua. The elderly Oak cleared his throat. He did not know where to begin. He barely knew Aqua. Sure, they had a conservation before, but that did not take much about Aqua, other than she is from a different world. Gary did not take much interest in this since he barely knew Aqua, as well. "Hmm…There's nothing much to say from me. If only you could have stay here a bit longer, we could have gotta along better."

"I know. I wish I could, but I have my friends to search for, you understand, right?" The old researcher nodded in understanding.

"I do. Well, Aqua, good luck. I wish you the best of luck of find your friends, Terra and Ven. Wherever you go." Professor Oak gave her some warm hope.

"Thanks, Professor Oak. I hope I will find them." The female Keyblade Master gave him a warm smile. The old professor smiled back then offered her his right hand towards her. Aqua noticed this and took his hand for a friendly handshake.

The pair turned their attention to the spiky-haired boy, who was giving the young woman a bored stare. "Gary, is there something you want to tell Aqua before she leaves?" Oak asked his grandson.

Gary shrugged. "Maybe."

"Well?"

"Don't come back." The little boy joked.

**POW!**

"OW! I mean goodbye!" He squeaked in pain after he received a slap behind his head by his grandpa. Some people do not have a sense of humor. Aqua giggled.

"Bye to you, too, Gary. Be a good boy and listen to your grandpa, okay?" She said to him, patting his head softly.

"Whatever." Gary mumbled.

Now, Aqua turned her final attention to Ash, who was staring down at the ground sadly. It hurts to see her leaving. The female key bearer approached the sad boy and kneeled down to his level. "Ash…"

"…"

"Ash…"

"…"

Ash was not responding to her calls. He must be sad to see her go. Aqua turned her attention to Mrs. Ketchum and the Oaks. "Can I have a few minutes with Ash?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure." Delia chirped while the Oaks gave questionable looks. Did something happen between them?

"Thank you." Aqua thanked the young mother. The aqua-haired woman got back up to her feet and grabbed the little boy's arm, which made Ash look at her, blushing slightly by her touch.

Aqua dragged Ash a few feet away from the others. They needed some quality time to talk alone together. "Ash…" The Keyblade Master kneeled down to his level again and placed her hands on his shoulder. "Is something the matter?"

Ash stared at her with a sad expression. "It just hurts to see you go, Aqua."

"I know, Ash. That's why I made you this." Aqua pulled out the white star-shaped charm she made for him last night and placed it right in front of him. Ash looks surprised.

"You made one for me?" Aqua nodded happily. "T-Thank you, Aqua. It looks cool." He accepted her present.

"That is a sign of our bond." The Keyblade Master started. Ash gave her an oddly look. "No matter how far we are from apart, this charm symbolizes our connection. Our hearts are connected."

"Really?" Aqua nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem, Ash." She gave him a warm smile then notice tears was forming within his auburn eyes. "Ash…"

"I'm going to miss you so much." He choked.

"I'm going to miss you too, Ash." Aqua said sadly, pulling him into a warm embrace. She can hear him started to cry. "Don't cry, Ash. I will come back and visit you. I promise, didn't I?" Ash nodded his head, tears flowing from his eyes. "Then it will be okay."

Off from the sidelines, Gary looks disgust that his future rival was a crybaby. "What a baby."

**POW!**

"GRANDPA!"

After a few minutes, Ash stops crying as the pair pulls away from each other. "Do you feel better?" Aqua asked gently. The former prince nodded.

"Yes."

"Good. I know it's sad to see me leaving, but we made promises to each other, right?"

"Yeah." Ash said, agreeing to what Aqua said to him. "I promise not to change while you promise to wait for me."

"That's right. We will see each other some day. And who knows? If you are still interested, I will give you my answer." Aqua said, giving some hope to Ash.

"I will wait for you, Aqua." That put a warm smile to the key bearer's face.

"I'm sure you will. Be a good boy and grow up to be a handsome and respective man some day. And also, be the greatest Pokemon trainer and Pokemon Master in the world, too."

"I will." Ash said excitedly. That is what Aqua wanted to hear. "Goodbye, Aqua." Tears started to flow down his face again.

"Goodbye, Ash."

"I love you."

"I know you do, Ash. I-I love you, too." Aqua told him, which made the little boy happy to hear that. Before they could pull apart, Aqua gave Ash a final and warm, soft kiss to his lips.

Gary and Professor Oak's jaws dropped while Delia squeaked in delight. Her son was a lucky person. The pair pulled apart as they gave each other one final hug before pulling apart again. Aqua got up to her feet and turned her attention to the others. She gave them a goodbye wave, which she received a happy wave and two awkward ones. Aqua smiled then turned her attention back to Ash. "Goodbye." She said it one more time. Ash nodded sadly.

The female key bearer stepped back a few inches from him then hit her shoulder plate. In a second, she was engulfed in a blinding light before it subsided, revealing her in armor form. The foursome was taking back to see her in this. With no time to waste, she calls out her rider and hops on. Aqua gave the group one final glance. "Goodbye, everyone. Take care."

The group waved at her before she took off into the heavens. Ash stared up into the heavens as more tears flowed down from his eyes. She was gone. "Aqua…" He cried softly, gripping his star-shaped charm tightly. He gave a small smile. "See you soon."

It was sad departure. Did fate brought the pair together for a short period and then separated them for good near the end? Was it destiny or was it a coincidence? May or maybe not. Maybe, the two were never meant to meet at all? Who knows? Either, if it was fate or by accident. Their fateful meeting taught them something.

No matter how far they are apart, their hearts will always be…connected and forevermore as one.

**End!**

**A/N: Yup! It is finally over! It was so sad. Don't you think? However, do not worry. It is not over yet! There is still the epilogue, which is left. I hope you liked this pairing. Ash/Aqua looks cute together. If only, there were more crossover stories for them. Oh, well. Anyways, stay tuned for the finale. Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time, my loyal viewers! ^_^**


	6. Epilogue: Twelve Years Later!

_A/N: This is the last chapter. The chapter you guys have been waiting for, the epilogue! Twelve or thirteen years has passed. See the events that took place after their last encounter. See what Ash is doing in his life after twelve/thirteen years has passed. At the beginning of the chapter, there will be a short conversation between Aqua and her hooded friend (Ansem the Wise) during their time in the Realm of Darkness. This chapter takes place a year after Sora and Co. defeated Organization XIII. There will be a surprise twist on who is Ash's birth father. Remember, Ansem was once the ruler of Radiant Garden, so that gives you a good hand on who is Ash's father. After this epilogue is over, I might or might not write a sequel to this story right away. It depends on how many reviews I get for a sequel. Therefore, right now, I will be focusing on my other stories for the time being after this is over. So, sit back and enjoy!_

Two Who Were Never Meant To Meet - Epilogue: Twelve Years Later!

_(Twelve years later: The Realm of Darkness) _

"Ash…"

"Hmm?" The black-hooded man turned his head slightly to stare at his female companion, who was sitting on the beach sand and staring at the wavy and peaceful ocean and the bright moon right in front of her. The aqua-haired woman had a sad smile on her face.

Aqua cannot remember how long it has been since she last saw the little boy. For that matter, how long she has been stuck here in the Realm of Darkness. It felt like days…weeks…months…and even years. It even felt like an eternity, but it was not lonely. She had someone to keep her company, the hooded man. However, Aqua did miss her world, her friends, and lastly her life. Being stuck in the dark realm was a drag, but she did not regret it, not one bit. If it was to save her friend from the darkness, then so be it. She was glad to make the ultimate sacrifice for her friend, Terra. He can live on while she takes his place in the realm. A fair trade…right?

Unfortunately, by sacrificing everything for her friend, Aqua lost the opportunities to fulfill her two promises. One promise to Ven to come back and protect him while the second promise to…Ash to pay him a visit again and to wait for him when he becomes a man, who was worthy to win her affection. What a shame. Now, she cannot fulfill those promises.

However, Aqua did not give up on hope and faith. There was still a slight chance she can escape the Realm of Darkness. There was still hope for her yet. The boy…the boy she met before. Sora was his name. The chosen boy, who was destined to wield the Keyblade, the one, who was destined to open the Door of Light, the one, who was chosen by fate to reconnect everything that was linked to him. Sora is her last hope to save her lost soul from her suffering, to escape away from the Realm of Darkness, and lastly to help her realized that all the waiting for her savior to come and saved her was worth any second of it.

For now, all the lonely key bearer can do is…wait. Wait patiently for her chosen boy to come and rescue her, but…is waiting around enough? What if someday, Sora isn't the one, who supposed to save her? Then what? No. She cannot think that. Aqua knows that Sora is the one and will come for her, and then she can finally fulfill her promises if it was not too late to do so. _'Sora…I know you will come and saved me someday. I just know it. After all, you are the one that 'we' are connected to. So…please…do not let me down…Please do not let Terra and Ven down…And most of all, please do not let everyone else down. I know you can do it. I have faith in you…' _

A small smile appeared on her face. The thought of Sora coming to her aide put a smile, but soon subsided. How long can she wait for that to happened? Maybe all of her waiting will be all for nothing. However, once again, she cannot think that. She believed on what lies ahead for her and her future and that was…Once day, her lost soul will be rescued by Sora.

Suddenly, the Keyblade Master took notice that her hooded comrade was staring at her…uh…maybe he was since she couldn't see his face at all, thanks to his black hood. However, Aqua knew he was since his head was slightly crane towards her direction. The mention of Ash's name must have gained the hooded man's attention for some reason. Was he curious on who is Ash? Or…was it something more than that? Despite that his memories was fading away piece by piece and minute by minute, that name of this boy was very familiar to him, but why? Maybe, his newfound friend can give him some answers. Aqua can tell that he wanted to know a little more about Ash. "Oh! You must be wondering who is Ash, right?"

The man in black or…aka…Ansem the Wise did not say anything. He just nodded his head. The female key bearer gave him a faint smile. "Ash is a nice and kind-hearted boy…kinda stubborn, too like Ven." The aqua-haired woman let out a quiet giggle. The former scientist did not react. He remained quiet as Aqua continued. "He was an interesting boy, who I met up during my mission to find my friends. At first, he was hard to handle until I got used to him overtime. He was so cute and adorable. I wonder what he looks like now? I know I have been in the Realm of Darkness for quite awhile now, but don't know how long?"

"Yes…" Ansem spoke up. "I myself was curious about that as well…To my prospected or what's left of it…I presumed that you, Aqua have been wondering in the World of Darkness longer than you imagined. Maybe, longer than me…" The female key bearer could not help, but nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…"

_Dead silent_

Silence fell between the pair for a second until Ansem ushered the Keyblade Master to continue. "Please continue to tell me more about this boy." Aqua nodded.

"Ash was really something and really special as well." This caught the former scientist and former ruler of Radiant Garden's attention. Special? What did she mean by special? "His mother told me something really interesting about Ash…" She dramatically paused for a second. Was it okay to tell Ash's secret to someone she barely knows? To her eyes, Ansem the Wise was sort of the type of person that can keep a secret. If he wasn't trust worthy, who can he tell the secret to? The ocean? The moon? That big rock behind them? It was okay then. It was a secret between two people, who are stranded on a forsaken realm. "She told me that Ash was the last and the strongest descendant of the Aura Masters…" The man in black slightly flinched for some reason. He knew something. A piece of his fading memory was coming back to him. "I know crazy, right? I was like that too until she convinced otherwise, but that is not all, she told me that Ash was a former prince of Radiant Garden. Insane, right?"

Ansem the Wise did not think it was crazy or insane al all. In fact, the former scientist believed it all. The man in black fell silent. Aqua frowned. What is it something she said? What is up with the whole silent treatment all of sudden? "Hey, are you all right?"

"So…you met Delia and my former son, Ash…" Ansem the Wise spoke in a tone that was either remorse or sadness. Aqua's eyes widen in shock.

"You know…Delia? And did you just say that Ash was your son?" The Keyblade Master asked in confusion. She was so lost right now. She just met this man and already he gave her the shock of her life. The former ruler of Radiant Garden nodded.

"As a soul of a failure scientist, a failure ruler, and a failure father, yes. I do know them both. The memory of them is quite clear to me now. Delia was a close friend of my late-wife. She was the one, who gave the most-caring love that neither my wife nor I could ever gave to our son, Ash. We were right to give Ash to her. We failed our boy as his parents."

"You got that right!" Aqua gave him an unforgivable look, which he did not mind at all. He deserves it. "You and your wife abandoned Ash! Why?" She did not care if he was a former king and she was disrespecting him. She wanted to know the reason why they abandoned their fresh, blood son, and erased his existence.

"I don't blame you for being angry with me. I have only my heart as a mere father to blame. When Ash was born, I knew something was different about him and I was right…" Aqua hardens her glare. "He was born with a gift that can either help humanity or destroy humanity. I couldn't risk it, so I waited until he was four to give him away and used a spell to erase everyone's, except for my wife, mine, and my dear friend, King Mickey memories of him for a short period."

"Why wait until he was four?"

"We hoped we could fill his heart with love and light, but it ended misery. His young heart continued to fill with darkness. He was born as the Prince of Darkness and we were afraid that his darkness would corrupt our daughter, Kairi's innocence. Therefore, I had no choice, but to do the right thing. If Ash would have stayed at Radiant Garden…"

"What will happen if he did?" No answer. "Tell me!" Aqua demanded angrily.

Ansem took notice that Aqua has a deep connection with his son. He envied her. He wished that he could have a strong connection or bond with Ash. Maybe, things were have been different if they did have a strong bond, but it was too late for that now. He lost the privilege for that to happen. The former scientist did not hesitate to give her a straight out answer. "One way or the others, the worlds would have been consumed by the darkness by something or by his darkness and his powers. It was for the best. Ash was born to consume all worlds into darkness."

"ASH ISN'T LIKE THAT!" Aqua yelled, defending her…um…future boyfriend's innocence. She got up to her feet and gave the man in black a hateful look. "ASH WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! HE IS A SWEET BOY, WHO JUST GIFTED THAT IS ALL! HOW DARE YOU!"

The man in black did not budged from his spot. He remained calm. Underneath his hood, a smile appeared his face. He was pleased that someone was defending his son. Ash and Aqua must have been close, really close. "You and my…Ash must be really close." Aqua quickly settled down and blushed.

"Um…" The blushing key bearer sits back down on the beach sand and looks away shyly. Her face was on fire. She shyly nodded. "Um…yeah…"

"Ah…" Ansem the Wise chuckled in amusement.

"A-Ash confessed his feelings for me and asked me to wait for him when he grows up to be someone, who I can return my feelings to." Aqua said, stuttering with a red face.

"Ah…"

"We promised to each other that we will meet each other again and that I will give him a visit from time to time, but…"The female key bearer looks sad. Ansem the Wise took notice. "Now, I can't fulfill that promise. Ash would think I broke our promise because I stuck here and cannot visit him. He will be heartbroken, thinking that I lied to him and forgot about him."

"I see…" The man in black did not say anything else. He fell silent. Ansem the Wise turned his attention to the dark and quiet ocean. "Perhaps, you can fulfill that promise, Aqua."

"Huh?" The female key bearer gave the former ruler of Radiant Garden a confused look.

"Sora." Ansem simply said to the confused woman.

"Sora…" Aqua whispered softly. Then it hit her. Sora was the solution. He was solution to everything including her issue. Sora was the key. Ansem the Wise nodded.

"That's right." He exclaimed. "Like I said before, that he is the one, who is able to connect his heart with others…Maybe, able to the open the door and save all those, who have suffered that includes you and…me…"

"That's right. You told me this earlier, but are you sure Sora is the one?" Aqua questioned. "What if he can't do it?" The female key bearer was being doubtful rather or not is the one, who can save them. The man in black shook his head.

"He is the one. I saw him first hand what he is capable of. Sora saved the worlds from being consumed by the darkness for the time being that is by wielding the Keyblade like you. And just like you, he is frantically protecting the light for…"

"His friends, companions, and the people of the worlds. Yeah. You told me that, too." Aqua finished Ansem's sentence, giggling. The former ruler nodded.

"Yes, I did. You have a sharp memory."

"I do pay attention unlike Ven." The aqua-haired woman said, smirking.

"Ah…"

"Do you think waiting is enough?"

"I can't answer that. Only you and…your heart alone can truly answer that question. It is not about thinking. It is more about believing. If you believe in hope and faith, then that is enough." Ansem gave her some wisdom.

"I…guess do believe then…" Aqua gave the man a warm smile. Underneath his hood, a faint smile appeared on Ansem's face. "I do believe that Sora will come for us." The faint smile disappeared off the man's face.

"I can't agree on that, Aqua."

"Why?" The female key bearer questioned, frowning. Ansem shook his head.

"I can't be forgiven for what I have done. I told you before…I tried to take revenge and did terrible things to Sora and his friends. I ended up making people suffer including my own son, Ash for my own selfish reasons. And for all the sinful acts I committed, I don't deserve forgiveness." The former ruler explained in sadness and regret.

"I didn't know who you were or what kind of type person you have been in the past, but I do agree on some things you said. Some of the things you did for example, abandoning Ash is unforgivable." The man in black slightly lowered his head in shame. She was right. Some of his acts were unforgivable. "However, in my heart some people do deserve a second chance like…you…"

Ansem appreciated Aqua's kindness, but her opinion will not be enough to convince him otherwise. The acts he committed can never be forgiven. "I appreciated your honesty and opinion, Aqua. However, it will not be enough. You can be saved, but I can't."

"But…" She refused for him to believe that. The man in black shook his head.

"Please, understand. It's my decision and my decision alone." He said in a regretful tone. He wanted Aqua to respect his wishes. It was his decision and no one else's. Aqua gave him a pity look. She wanted to convince him otherwise, but it was his decision, so there was no point in pressing the subject even further.

The Keyblade Master sighed softly. "Fine. I respect your wishes."

"Thank you." Ansem hid a smile beneath his hood. Aqua nodded, slightly smiling.

_Dead silent _

Dead silence fell between them again. The pair refocused their attention back to the peaceful ocean. No one spoke a word. They were enjoying the peaceful scenery once again. They were relaxing as the ocean created quiet waves.

Suddenly, Ansem broke the awful silence by bringing up a new topic. "While we wait for Sora to come for you, mind if you tell me a little more about your encounter with Ash?"

Aqua slightly turned her head and smiled. "Sure, but first can you tell me your name? You haven't told me yet since we met."

Ansem hesitated for a second until he agreed to tell his newfound friend his name. "My name is…Ansem…Ansem the Wise…" Aqua nodded, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Ansem." She greeted warmly. Ansem nodded.

Once the introductions were over, Aqua went on her way to tell Ansem more about her encounter with Ash and a little about her journey. As the pair spent some time chatting away, one thing was certain and that was…

All the pieces lie where they fell and where they wait for _'him'_…

_(Scene change: Pallet Town)_

How long has it been? One? Two? Five? Try almost twelve years now. Yet, nothing has changed much in the quiet and peaceful town of Pallet. Well…maybe, a little. Pallet Town was now the home of the current Pokemon Sinnoh League Champion and Pokemon Frontier Brain of the Pallet Town's Master Stadium, Ash Satoshi Ketchum. It has been a long run for our favorite hero and former prince of Radiant Garden. It took him six long years to defeat Cynthia for her title as Pokemon Champion. His surprising victory over the former champion spread worldwide. On that day, Ash became the youngest Pokemon Champion in history. Friends, family, and rivals congratulated him on victory over Cynthia. Despite the fact, she lost. Cynthia had a lot of respect and admiration for the boy, who was first person to defeat her in an official title match. In addition, for that, the former champion and mentor of the current champion simply fell in love with her protégé. Who wouldn't? Ash is an excellent trainer, who cares and respects his Pokemon as family, he is kind-hearted and sweet, and lastly a cute person to most of the girls, who has travel with him or met him during his journeys.

Months after her defeat and when Ash turns sixteen. Cynthia did not waste any time to confess her feelings for the young champion before any of the other girls confessed their feelings for him. At first, Ash did not know what to say towards the former champion's feelings. It took a long while for Ash to accept Cynthia's feelings for him since he had his mind of someone else before he could accept Cynthia's love. However, it felt like he was turning his back on the promise he made to a certain aqua-haired woman. But…somewhat he felt that _'she' _has turned her back on the promise _'she' _made to him when he was young, too. After years of struggling to either accept the hurtful truth and move on or continue to wait for _'her'_, the young champion has finally made a decision to move on. It was a hurtful decision to make. Nevertheless, what else can he do? Waiting for almost twelve years is too long. He knows that he betrayed Aqua, but he believed that his first love broke her promise to him and betrayed him as well. He did not receive any past visits, not once for the past twelve years. Maybe, Aqua was right from the start. Maybe, one day they find someone else to love. Maybe, Aqua found someone she loved while Ash did as well. Maybe, it was for the best for the both of them. Do not get the wrong idea. Ash still loves Aqua, but maybe…it was time to move on. Maybe, one day Aqua can forgive him while she can forgive him as well.

Once Ash and Cynthia got together, the news of their newly relationship bloomed worldwide. Pallet Town was the center of the attention. Media and news crew set their sights on the current champion and former champion's relationship. Some critics thought their relationship would not work because the big gap between their ages while some did not really care as long as it was a juicy article to print on the newspaper. Pallet Town was no longer a quiet and peaceful town; it was now a tourist area and a place where challengers can challenge the current champion and the frontier brain of the Master's Stadium to a match. After half of a year he won the title, Ash would constantly battle upcoming trainers nonstop. New trainers and cocky challengers would come by to his hometown and tried to beat him for either his title or his frontier's badge. That is right. Ash was now the reigning champion and a current Frontier Brain, thanks to Scott, who reoffered him the offer he gave to Ash before. During some time of the young champion's vacation time, Scott would come by and pester Ash to accept his offer. After many attempts and begging, Ash finally accept Scott's offer to be a Frontier Brain at his hometown. A facility was build within the town and the birth of the Battle Frontier's Master Stadium was born. Anyways, trainers were no match for Ash After taking months off his journey; you would have thought Ash would relax, right? Wrong! During his vacation away from traveling, Ash would constantly train his Pokemon to their full potential. He did not want to his skills or his Pokemon to rust during his day offs. The young champion would take a real day off from training once in awhile when he has been either force by his lover, Cynthia or being begged by his mother, Delia.

Today was one of those days; Ash was taking a day off. Well, being force to take a day off. He was being force by not only by his girlfriend and by his mother, but also by his friends, Brock and Dawn. It was a few months before the young champion turns lucky eighteen. He might as well take a break from training and everything else for the time being. The seventeen-year-old champion was sitting inside his kitchen. Ash was on his chair with his right elbow leaning on the kitchen table and with his face leaning on his open palm. He had a daze look on his face. The young champion was staring throughout his kitchen's window. He had many things on his mind right now.

Ash has changed a lot during the past seven years of his travels. He no longer has baby fat of his cheeks. His blackish hair was no longer messy. Ash finally got a haircut. His hair was shorter and less messy. It was still spiky though. He was currently not wearing his traditional cap. The young champion was in some new set of indoor/training clothes. Ash was dressed in a plain white T-shirt with an orange swirl in the center, a pair of black and white Adidas sweat pants, a long blue flowing cloth wrapped around his waist, a blue crystal earring pierced on his right ear, and lastly a familiar necklace around his neck with a small locket attached to it. Inside the locket was a picture of him and his sister, Kairi.

It was a rough year for the young champion. After he turns seventeen, his mother took the moment to tell him about his origin. One day, Ash along with Cynthia, Brock, Dawn, Gary, Professor Oak, and Tracey all sat in the living room to gather around for a sudden news that Delia was about to tell them all about. Once they were all, settle in, the young mother told her story. Everything about her and Ash's secret and past history. Their history includes their home world, Delia not being Ash's real mother, Ash being a powerful descendant of a proud race known as the Aura Masters, Ash being a prince to his former world, Ash having strong aura powers that can either help or destroy, and lastly Ash having a younger sister. The group fell silent after hearing all of this. They could not believe what they just heard. No one was more confused than Ash. He was torn that the fact he was living in a lie this whole time. After many apologizes and many explanations. Ash was able to forgive and love his mother again. He knew she had a reason on why she kept this secret about them…about him. It was so he can start over and live in a new life. It did not matter where he came from or who he was. That did not matter; as long as he was happy then everything would be okay.

After discovering his shocking origin, the young champion took some time off to go training under the wing of one person, who had a slight close connection to Ash and his aura powers. That person was Riley, a self-proclaimed Aura Guardian. Ash went under intense training with his aura mentor for four months. At first, it was difficult until the young champion's old habit of learning things quick, got him through his training perfectly. It would have taken years for an average person to master his or her aura abilities, but Ash was no original person. He passes his training with flying colors. It was either instinct or natural that he was able to pull through the training with slight difficulties. It was must have been luck. Either way, Ash got use to his aura powers and abilities for the time being…that is.

The young champion kept his gaze at the window, ignoring everything around and I mean everything. There was a short, chubby, ground-dwelling rodent notable for his electric abilities, sitting on the kitchen table and enjoying his bottle of ketchup. He has short, yellow fur with brown stripes on the back, black-tipped ears, along with an unusually shaped tail, resembling a lightning bolt. His name was Pikachu; He is Ash's first and fateful Pokemon. "Chu…" The yellow rodent let out a soft moan, hinting that he was enjoying his favorite snack. This of course, did not catch Ash's attention, but it did catch the young girl's attention, who was sitting right across the table from the young champion. The blue-haired coordinator let out a giggle. She thought of seeing the little mouse enjoying his snack was cute.

The young girl's name was Dawn, who was a year and a half younger than Ash. She has a well-developed body, but still has a long way to go before she can match Delia or Cynthia. She was still in her Sinnoh traveling clothes, which consist of a sleeveless black tank top, a pink skirt, and a pink scarf that was wrapping around her neck. She was not wearing her white beret and her pink boots inside the house. Therefore, you can see her long blue and silky hair in the open. Despite that she lost her chance with her secret crush, Ash, she still loves him till this day. Dawn stopped her giggling as she turned her attention to her crush, who was still staring off into space. She slightly frowned. What was he thinking? Maybe, she can bring up a conversation to lighten up the mood. "Ash…"

"…"

"Ash!"

"…"

Dawn sighed deeply. It was worth a shot. Maybe, if she waits patiently. Just maybe, he can tell to her about what is on his mind. For now, Dawn let him be. The young coordinator turned her attention away from Ash and glanced at two people, who were busy preparing lunch. One was Ash's mother, who looks the same and in her normal clothes while the other one was her traveling pal, Brock.

The young man was the older and wiser traveling companion in Ash's group. Brock looks a little bit older and different. His hair was slightly longer, but still spiky. His face looks a little more matured for his age. He wears a long sleeved orange V shirt with a black undershirt, a pair of green pants with a black belt, and brown shoes. He had a smile on his face

"Thank you for your help, Brock. I really appreciated it." Delia thanked her little helper, smiling warmly. Brock laughed warmly.

"No problem, Mrs. Ketchum. I'm always at your assistance." The breeder said, smiling. "After all, you need all the help you can get if you are making lunch for Ash."

"That's true." The young mother knows that her little Ashy has a big stomach for food. "My Ashy always loves to eat." She teased her little boy's eating habits, giggling. Dawn giggled at the pair's little joke. They did make a good point. Ash does love to eat a lot. Old habits never die.

However, Ash did not even pay attention to listen to them or their little humor about him. He had other agendas on his mind. _'I still can't believe all of the things m-mom told us before, especially about me having a sister? And her name is Kairi, who is the princess of Radiant Garden while I-I'm a prince and her brother.' _He paused, removing his gaze from the window and look down at his necklace, clutching it tightly. _'Kairi…Wherever you are, I want to meet you again. I want to make up for all the time we were separate. So I'm going to search for you, I promise.' _The young champion unlatched his hand from his necklace, smiling to himself. Dawn took notice of his smile. What was he smiling about?

"What are you smiling about Ash, hmm?" Dawn hummed curiously. Ash slightly flinched and moved his attention to her.

"O-Oh…Nothing!" He stammered in embarrassment, looking away shyly. The blue-haired coordinator gave him an oddly look before shrugging her shoulders. It was probably nothing important.

The young champion turned his attention back to the window and sighed softly. That was a close one. Ash refocused his attention back to things his mother told him and his group after he turn seventeen. _'My life is pretty insane, but also amazing. First, I was a born from different world and turn out to be a forgotten prize, where mom raised me to be her son. Then I learned that I was born with aura powers to either help humanity or destroy humanity. After that, I learned that I have a sister and got separate from her because of our parents. Pretty crazy if you ask me…' _Ash paused. He can always remember his old life later. He needed to worry about the now and then. _'Throughout all of that, I was able to meet awesome people. I was glad to meet Gary, Misty, Brock, Richie, Tracey, May, Max, Drew, Solidad, D-Dawn…' _His cheeks slightly blushed. The young champion use to have a slight crush on her fellow traveling partner and maybe still, despite the fact that he was with Cynthia. He decided to move on. _'Zoey, Candice, Reggie, P-Paul…' _Ash's mind darkens when he mention his archrival. Paul was worse than Gary was. The young champion decided not to worry about Paul. _'Barry, C-Cynthia, and lastly…Aqua…' _

Thinking about Aqua's name made his heart dropped. Despite that, he loves Cynthia; he was still in love with Aqua. He was so confused. Ash was angry at Aqua that she could not keep the end of her promise while he tried his best to keep his. No matter what reason she had, Aqua could at least tried to show up when he achieved one of his goals and that was defeat Cynthia and became champion, but she never did. Ash hated her. He hated Aqua for not coming back. He hated her for not giving him a visit. He hated her for breaking her promise. However, Ash could never stay mad at her. He loves her too much and misses her a lot. The though of her made him wanted to shed some tears_. 'Aqua…Where are you? I miss you…Aqua…Please…I-I…still love you…Aqua…'_

Two small trails of tears slid down from Ash's auburn eyes. The young champion really miss Aqua. Dawn took notice that her crush was shedding tears…Ash was crying. "Ash!" She gained everyone's attention. "Is something the matter? Why are you crying?"

The young champion took notice that all eyes were set on him. It was true that he was crying, but it was embarrassing to cry right in front of his friends on what he was crying about. Ash quickly lifted his right arm and rubbed his eyes to get ruin the tears. "It's nothing, guys…I-I just something in my eyes." He lied, still rubbing his eyes. Everyone can tell he was lying, especially his mother. She knew her boy better than anyone else could.

"Ash…Don't lie to us…" Delia said in a gentle and smoothly voice.

"I'm not!" He argued stubbornly, keeping his arm over his eyes. The young mother sighed deeply, shaking her head. Her boy can be quite stubborn sometimes.

The young brown-haired woman approached to her stubborn son and kneeled down. She gently removed her boy's arm away from his eyes and saw his eyes were a little red with tears still sliding down his face. "Honey, what's wrong?" She asked gently in her motherly tone.

The tearful champion stared at his mother for a second then look down at his lap. He bit his lower lip. "I miss _'her'_…Mom…" He whispered sadly. Delia bit her lower lip, too. She had a gut feeling she knew who it was when he said _'her'_, but to make sure she decided to ask dumbly.

"Miss who, baby?" Delia cooed sweetly.

Ash did not say anything. Even if he say Aqua's name, it does not change anything. It will not make Aqua magically appear right in front of him. The young mother knew her guess was right. Her son was thinking about Aqua. The young mother misses the female key bearer, too. It has been too long since they last saw her. Where was she?

Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu look so clueless. They did not know what was going on. Who did Ash miss? Cynthia? That was their first guess…Well, Brock's guess anyway. "If you miss Cynthia, Ash, don't worry, she will be here soon. She just went off to drop off her Pokemon at Professor Oak's lab. Cynthia will be here with Gary and Professor Oak pretty soon." Even if Brock was jealous and envy that Ash hooked up with the blonde beauty, the breeder would never turned his back on his friend.

"Yeah Ash." Dawn said, frowning. She was jealous and envy, too. The coordinator was upset that Cynthia stole Ash from her, but it was her fault though. She waited too long. Oh, well. She crossed her arms and pressed them over her chest. "Cynthia is coming. Hold your Horsea. You two haven't been separated for a few hours and you already miss here."

Ash shook his head. This made Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu look baffled. If it wasn't Cynthia, then who was it then? His assistant? The yellow mouse walked up to his trainer. _("Ash? What is up? Who do you miss?") _Pikachu squeaked worriedly. The young champion turned his attention to his best friend and gently rubbed his head.

"Someone I really miss, Pikachu." He said sadly.

"Who?" Dawn was slightly getting jealous. Brock can sense his traveling partner was getting jealous that Ash was missing another girl other than her or Cynthia.

Ash hesitated, but his mother answered for him. "Aqua. She is a sweet and kind girl, who Ash and I met her when Ash was six years old. She was Ash's first love." Delia said, smirking. The threesome looks either amazed or stunned.

"REALLY? PIKA?" Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu shouted in disbelief, staring at the young champion. Ash's face burnt up to a color of a red tomato.

"MOM!"

"What? I was being truthful, honey." Delia said, giggling.

"Way a go, Ash!" Brock cried, anime-style, giving his friend a thumb up.

"It wasn't like that, Brock!" Ash argued stubbornly. The breeder did not believe him. Brock was giving him a look. "Stop it, Brock!"

"Yeah Brock. Leave Ash alone." Dawn defended her crush, glaring darkly at the breeder. "He isn't like you, Brock."

"Can we just change the subject already?" Ash was feeling uncomfortable about the subject about his past's love life.

"Okay, honey." Delia said, giggling. "But…honey…Aqua…she…"

"I don't know if she will ever come to see me again. It has been twelve years and there's no sign of her. S-She broke her promise with me…" The young champion tried to his best not to shed more tears. Everyone gave him a sympathetic look. "I think she forgot about me. She broke my…"

"Oh Ash…" Dawn got up from her seat and walked over to the tearful champion. Delia moved out of the way, allowing the blue-haired coordinator to take her spot. Dawn embraced her crush in a warm hug and rubbed his back smoothly. "It's okay, Ash." The young champion slightly blushed to be in his close friend's warm hug. It felt relaxing and smoothing. He returned the hug. "No worries…"

"I just miss her so much. It hurts…" He whispered softly to her ear, so nobody like Brock or his mother would hear this.

"Maybe, someday Aqua will come and pay a visit to you, Ash. You just needed to be more patient."

"But…"

"No butts, Ash. Sometimes, waiting is the answer." Dawn hoped her answer was the answer that her crush wanted to hear. Her crush fell silent for a second until he relaxed.

"Okay…I will try to wait for her a bit longer. Thank you…Dawn…"

"No problem, Ash…" The blue-haired girl whispered back, pulling back from the young teen and giving him a smile. Ash smiled back.

Suddenly, Dawn pressed her lips against Ash's lips. The young champion blushed. Delia squeaked while Brock and Pikachu smirked. Ash was lost in words on what just happened. The young coordinator pulled away from the stunned teen. She giggled at his expression. "Better now?" He nodded dumbly. "Good."

"Wow, Ashy-boy. We already been gone for a few hours and come back to see you and Dawn making out. Bold move, Ash." Gary's voice caught the group's undivided attention. Ash and his group froze on their spots as they slowly turned their heads to the kitchen's entrance and saw a smirking Gary, a quite baffled Professor Oak, and a slightly calm, but yet irritated Cynthia with her arms crossed and pressed over chest. The former champion gave both her boyfriend and Dawn a suspicious look. The pair quickly blushed and shot up, waving their hands wildly.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Ash and Dawn said in denial, blushing madly. Gary and Cynthia did not look too convinced.

"Uh-huh! Whatever you guys say." The spiky-haired grandson of Professor Oak laughed warmly as he walked pass by the blushing duo.

"GARY!" Gary's childhood friend and rival yelled at him, still blushing. The Pokemon researcher-in-training waved his rival off.

"Instead of yelling me, Ashy-boy. Shouldn't you be more worried about Cynthia?" Gary pointed his finger towards the blonde woman. Ash stared at his girlfriend's direction. Cynthia looks calm and unreadable, but deep down, she was angry. "Cynthia looks like she's going to rip your…"

"Gary, don't even finish that." Professor Oak interrupted, staring at his grandson. "Cynthia isn't the type of person to do that."

"Relax, grandpa. I was just pointing out that Cynthia just looks a bit upset." Gary simply put it. "That's all." His grandpa turned his head to stare at the former champion, who gave the old researcher a fake smile.

"I'm not upset, Professor Oak." Cynthia lied. She was definitely acting to hide her true feelings. She was a good actor. "No need to worry. I'm not angry with Ash or Dawn."

"…But you look very tens…"

The blonde woman chuckled, shaking her head. "And I don't look tense. It is just how I am, professor. I assured that I am not angry or irritated at both Ash and Dawn's actions. So don't worry about it." She was good. Cynthia remained calm and professional like a mature adult that she is. The former champion turned her head to her boyfriend. Ash tensed up when he saw Cynthia giving her an intense smile then an intense stare. "Isn't that right, Ash?"

"Uh…Uh-huh…Nothing to worry about, Professor. It was just a simple misunderstanding between Dawn and me. Nothing to worry about." Ash said nervously, laughing nervously and scratching his head. Professor Oak blinked confusedly, but nodded.

"Alright."

Ash and some help from his former mentor and current lover were able to make the old researcher understand. Professor Oak walked over to an open seat around the kitchen table. From the sidelines, Gary whispered something to Brock. "Ashy-boy sure knows how to pick them don't you think, Brock?"

"Yeah…but I'm sooooooooo jealous right now." Brock whimpered quietly, anime-tears flowing out from his shuteyes. Gary slapped his forehead and shook his head. His friend will never change.

The young champion sighed softly. That was a relief until he saw Cynthia gave him an intimidating look. A cold chill ran down his spine. He was in deep trouble. However, that was put aside for a moment when Cynthia spotted something on the floor, lying next to Ash's foot. "Hey Ash? What's that next to your foot?" She asked curiously, pointing her finger at the object.

Ash blinked confusedly. Was she pulling a trick on him or something? That was not like Cynthia to do something like that. Either way, the young teen glanced down and spotted the white star-shaped charm that Aqua made for him when he was young. Why was it lying on the floor? Did it fell from his pocket? Ash bends down and slowly picks up his charm. He got up to his feet and stared at his charm for a second. It brought back painful memories. _'Aqua…' _

Cynthia took notice that her former protégé was staring at the star-shaped charm sadly. "Ash…" She whispered softly, staring at him sadly. She did not know what to do. Why was her boyfriend look so sad? Did that charm of his bring back bad memories? It must have been important to him. Someone special must have given it to him. "Ash…" Her heart ached to see him like this.

The young champion ignored everything around for a second as he continued to focus his attention on the star charm. "Aqua…" He whispered sadly.

_This is a sign of our bond. No matter how far we are from apart, this charm symbolizes our connection. Our hearts are connected. _Aqua's faint voice echoed through his mind. Ash bit his lower lip, clutching the charm tightly within his palm.

'_Aqua…'_

Suddenly, Ash felt a hand pressed on top of his palm. The young champion looks up to see Cynthia, giving him a worry look. The blonde woman saw wet trails of tears flowing down his eyes. His heart was so mess up right now. "Ash, what's the matter?" She cooed warmly.

"Cynthia…" He whispered softly, staring at her sadly. "It's…"

_One day, you will find that special person, Ash. The person, who will love you. _Aqua's faint voice buzzed through his mind. Her wisdom was right. Ash did found someone, who loves him.

'_You're right, Aqua…I did found that special person…It was Cynthia…I love her, but I will still love you wherever you are right now, so please…wait for me still, okay?' _Ash mentally said to the voice. The young champion gave his lover a smile.

"I'm okay, Cynthia. It was just a happy memory I was thinking about." He said warmly, tears continue to flow down.

"What was it?" The blonde woman asked gently, pulling her boyfriend into a warm hug. Ash nuzzled his head under her chin.

"Someone, who gave me this charm, someone, who I am still waiting for to visit me…"

"I see…"Cynthia's voice had a hint of jealously. "Who is it?"

"Don't worry…" Ash pulls away from the blonde woman's warm. He gave the confused woman a heart-warming smile. "You're the one I love, Cynthia…"

"O-Oh…" Cynthia's cheeks skyrocketed to a crimson-red color. "I…"

Before Cynthia could even say another word, Ash locked his lips against hers into a passionate kiss. The former champion was lost in her boyfriend's affection kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck while Ash did the same to her. Their kiss lasted for a full minute until they finally broke apart. "I love you too, Ash…"

"I know…"Ash said sweetly.

However, before the couple could lock into another passion kiss, a certain old researcher ruin their moment. "A…hem…" Professor Oak cleared his throat, disrupting the moment. The couple turned their heads to him. "I would advise that we should have lunch now, don't you think you two?"

Ash and Cynthia broke apart, blushing madly. Oops! They totally forgot about lunch and about their friends' presence. They were still around. "Yeah, you two lovebirds. Go get a room, why don't you?" Gary teased the pair, smirking.

"GARY!"

Maybe, next time, Ash and Cynthia should keep any affection towards each other in the bedroom rather than in the open. Just a thought.

After a nearly two hours of having lunch, the group decided to move on to a different matter. "So…Ash, my dear boy, what is your next agenda at hand?" Professor Oak brought up a new subject.

Ash thought for a moment. "Well, I do have some battle frontier challenges and a title defense coming up."

"Ah…" Oak nodded in understanding.

"Jeez! Ash! Maybe, you should postpone those challenges. You have been battling a lot lately. Maybe, you should take a short vacation from Pokemon battles and challenges for awhile." Dawn said, looking concern for her crush's health and well-being.

"I am on a vacation." Ash replied dumbly. Everyone rolled his or her eyes. A day off for one day does not count as a short vacation.

"More than just a day, Ash." The blue-haired coordinator deadpanned.

"Oh…well…then…"

"That's not going to happen anytime soon, Dawn." Gary cuts off his childhood rival. "I can't imagine Ash taking a short break from battling. He's a type that loves to train, eat, sleep, train some more, then maybe, have some time for Cynthia, then probably train even more."

"HEY!"

"Guess you're right, Gary." Dawn said, sighed dejectedly.

"HEY!"

"They have a point, Ash." Brock said, laughing warmly.

"Oh come on, Brock! Not you, too!" Ash whined childishly, pouting cutely.

_("I totally agree with them, Ash.") _Pikachu squeaked, giggling with the threesome.

"Pikachu, you backstabber!"

"Honey, calm down." Delia tried to calm down her son. "Maybe, they have a point, honey. You do battle a lot these days." Ash slumped dejectedly. What was the point in arguing against them? "Maybe, a short break or a vacation won't hurt."

"…But Mom, I can't do that…"

"Oh, and why not, young man?" Delia demanded, crossing her arms and pressed them over her chest, giving him a mother look.

"I-I…"

"Maybe, you should take a break, Ash." Cynthia backed up the others. "One little vacation won't hurt and maybe…" The blonde woman, who was sitting right next to him leaned forward to his ear and whispered. "We can get a little lone time together…" She purred. Her boyfriend blushed.

"Uh…uh…We…um…"

"Please, Ash…" Cynthia pleaded, pouting cutely.

"Cynthia, we…"

"Excuse me?" A new voice interrupted the group. The voice sounds feminine. The gang turned their heads to see an attractive and well-developed young woman, who looks to be a little older than Brock with long violet-purple hair tied in a ponytail and violet-purple eyes to match. She was wearing a pair of clear glasses, making her look matured. She dressed in a violet-purple female suit with a violet-purple skirt, showing her sexy and smooth legs, and a pair of violet-purple high heels. Man, purple was her favorite or something. Anyways, she was holding a clipboard with all of Ash's upcoming challenges. She was standing in the kitchen's entrance frame with a calm composure.

Within a second, Brock quickly fell for her. Typical Brock. His eyes…uh…pupils changed into a pair of pink hearts. He quickly got up from his seat and ran towards her. However, before, he could get a chance to hit on her; the purple-haired woman took on a defensive stance. She quickly grabbed the love struck breeder's arm and tossed him forcefully over her shoulders. This woman has some mad skills. The poor breeder goes flying off and crash into the other room, making a loud crashing sound. The gang sweat dropped. This woman must not like being hit on or something. The purple-haired woman dusted her hands off before going back to her normal composure. "Julia, don't you think overdone it a little bit? That was just Brock." Ash said, chuckling nervously.

Julia, Ash's assistant, pushed her clear glasses up a little bit. "Sorry sir, but your friend just caught me off guard a second." She said calmly in a professional manner.

"Uh…sorry?"

"No need to apologizes, sir." Julia gave her boss a warm smile.

"Okay…" Ash smiles back warmly, making his assistant slightly blushed, but Julia quickly shook off her feelings. "What brings you here, Julia? Is there another challenge you need to tell me or something?" Julia shook head.

"No, sir. Nothing like that." Julia walked close to her boss.

"Then what?" The young champion questioned.

Julia stopped a few inches in front of Ash. The purple-haired assistant pulls something out from her clipboard and shows it to him. It was a letter. A letter with a black mouse-shaped head insignia. The insignia was King Mickey's insignia and the letter was address to Ash? That is weird. When Ash did meet King Mickey? For some reason, the young champion has seen that insignia before. "A letter with no return address came for him, sir." She informed.

"I see…" Ash stared at the suspicious letter.

"I wanted to come here and give it to you in person since you are on your day off today." Julia exclaimed, handing Ash the letter.

"Thanks." Ash thanked his assistant, smiling at her.

"N-No problem, sir." Julia said, slightly blushing. Ash nodded then focused his attention to the letter.

The young champion hesitated to open it. What could it be? Another challenge? Nah, it cannot be since he knew the mouse-like insignia on the letter. "Open it, Ashy-boy! We are dying to hear what the letter is about." Gary said, getting a little impatient that Ash was hesitating to open it. The young champion nodded. Ash took a deep breath. What could this letter be about?

Unaware to Ash, this letter was the key…or….the answer he was looking for. The answer to reconnect his heart to the lost souls, who was close to him. Maybe, this letter is the key to a completely new adventure. The key where he meets the one, who can reconnect everything that was connect to that _'person'_. The one, who goes by the name…

Sora…

**End!**

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but yeah. This is where the story ends. Once again, sorry! I told you before that I might write a sequel to this story. It all depends on the reviews I get for a sequel. If I do start writing one, I will not do it right away. I need to focus on my other stories first, but do not worry, I will write it soon. Thank you for taking the time to read this awesome story. I really appreciated it! Did you like how Ash and Cynthia got together? I loved Rayshipping. One of my favorites. Did you like the little mix I added for a Pearlshipping moment with Ash and Dawn? Do not worry about the OC, I just added her for fun. Poor Brock though! The official name I am going to go with for Ash and Aqua is FateIntertwineShipping! One of my favorite crossover shippings. Ash and Aqua look cute together. Anyways, keep an eye out for the sequel! Please R & R! Thank you! ^_ ^ until, next time, guys! ^_^ **

**Take care and enjoy your summer!**

**Johan07**


End file.
